Dream a Little Dream
by Dede42
Summary: When Bobby is unable to wake up and ends up in the hospital, the BAU and the Winchesters go to investigate, and they have to contact Bela for help. Will they save Bobby, or will they suffer the same fate?
1. Chapter 1: A FRIEND IN NEED

Supernatural: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: Welcome back, guys, to a whole new story where we are going to return to the Dream World, and see whether Sam still has his dream ability or not. Buckle up and get ready for a wild ride. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A FRIEND IN NEED**

" _A man_ _that hath_ _friends must shew himself friendly: and there is a friend_ _that_ _sticketh closer than a brother."_

 _Proverbs 18:24_

Bobby Singer was walking through a nice-looking house, armed with a flashlight and he was searching for something. Somewhere behind him he heard a noise and he turned around, but there was nothing. This left him worried as he resumed walking until he reached the doors to the kitchen; taking a breath, he slowly slid them open, and carefully stepped inside.

He scanned the room and, suddenly, he heard a woman scream mere _seconds_ before she attacked him!

Bobby yelped as he fell to the floor with her on top of him and she struggled with him, pulling him back and forth, while she was still screaming, and slammed the back of his head on the floor. _Hard_ …and a bright light exploded behind his eyes.

* * *

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Motel room…

A maid unlocked a door and entered the room beyond to do some cleaning when the sight of Bobby lying in the bed, asleep, startled her. She thought there was no one inside.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she gasped and began walking out, pausing to retrieve her keys from the door when she realized that Bobby hadn't moved once, and she became a bit worried. "Sir?" but she didn't get a response, and the only part of him that was moving was his chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath. Concerned, she left the keys in the door and walked over the bed.

She touched him on the shoulder and got no reaction. "Wake up," she requested gently, but still he didn't react.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the woman was still screaming and attacking, and Bobby was trying to fend off the attack; she then slammed his head against the floor once more.

* * *

Fearful now, the maid grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up, you hear me? Wake up. Sir, wake up!" she shouted, but still Bobby _refused_ to wake up from the nightmare he was currently in. Panicking, she turned to the door, and screamed for help. "Help! I need some help in here!"

* * *

Quantico, VA

FBI, BAU division…

In her office, Jennifer Jareau, JJ to her friends and family, was sitting at her desk and was wondering when she was going to reveal to her teammates that she was pregnant. _'I've already told Will, and I should tell the others, too, since eventually I'm going to start showing around my middle.'_

When she _finally_ admitted to her teammates that she was dating William LaMontagne Jr., a detective that they'd worked with down in New Orleans last year, they hadn't been surprised in the slightest, but had been respectful about not revealing that they'd already knew, which she was grateful.

Now, however, JJ was faced with a new problem about the slowly developing baby in her womb and how this was going to affect her relationship with William, who'd taken the news quite well, her job, especially since Gordon Walker and his thugs were still on the loose, and she feared that Section Chief Erin Strauss would use it as an excuse to break up the team…again.

When her phone rang, JJ immediately picked up, pushing her fears aside for the time being. "Hello?" and frowned, listening. "Can you describe the man please, miss?" she listened again. "Yes, yes, he's one of our agents…oh, I'll transfer you to my boss right away." She then pushed a few buttons, transferring the call to Aaron Hotchner and hung up. _'What's going on with Bobby?'_

* * *

A few minutes later, JJ was in the conference room with Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia, and Hotch was telling them about the phone call from a hospital in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania concerning their friend Bobby Singer, who had been there working a case.

"What kind of case was Bobby workin' on?" Morgan asked sipping his coffee.

"They don't know," Hotch admitted, "and they also don't know what's wrong with him either, which is why we're heading to Pittsburgh and we'll most likely need help from the Winchesters, who should be getting a call soon as one of Bobby's emergency contacts."

"Are you going to need my help in Pittsburgh, sir?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, as this will also give us a chance to let the Winchesters know about what we have on Lilith," Hotch confirmed. "We leave in an hour."

* * *

At a bar, a bartender was pouring drinks for a couple and Sam was sitting at a table in the back of the room, all alone and was nursing a drink, He was tilting his glass back and forth slowly, almost spilling out the contents. He was sad, and all the hope had seemed to leave his body, plus he was also a bit drunk.

The door opened behind him and Dean and Liz walked in, searching the crowd. When they saw their little brother, they walked over, brows furrowed.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Dean asked, concerned since it was _never_ a good sign when he ran off like that without telling them.

Sam turned to them, his eyes slightly glazed over. "Having a drink."

"It's 2 in the afternoon," Liz pointed out, frowning at the contents in the glass. "Drinking whiskey?"

Sam scowled. "I drink whiskey all the time."

Dean shook his head. "No, you don't."

Sam scoffed, drinking from his glass. "What's the big deal?" he snapped. "You get sloppy in bars, and you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?"

Liz rolled her eyes while Dean looked around and noted a woman by the bar: she was probably 40 and she wasn't looking all that good, _nothing_ like the women he usually hit on. "It _does_ have slim pickings around here." He turned back to their brother. "What's going on with you?"

"Yeah," Liz agreed, taking the glass from him, getting a protest in response. "You've had enough, little brother."

Sam pouted, but he shook his head, and didn't say anything for a few moments a lost puppy dog expression on his face. "I tried, Dean, Liz."

This left his siblings a bit confused. "To do what?"

"To save you, Liz," Sam answered sorrowfully.

Liz sighed, realizing what he was getting at. "Sam, I _know_ that, and it'll work out before we run out of time." _'Man, I hope the end of the year doesn't make a liar out of me.'_

Dean sat down next to him. "Could I get a whiskey, double, neat? And a lemonade chaser?"

Sam shook his head sourly. "I'm serious, Liz."

"No, you're drunk," Liz countered, keeping the glass from his grasp. "I'm cutting you off, bro."

Sam scowled. "I mean, where you're going…what you're gonna become." He was close to tears now. "I can't stop it." He sighed. "I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But really, the thing is, no one can save you."

"What I've been telling you," Dean teased as their drinks were brought over, and yelped when Liz kicked his leg. _Hard_. "Ow! Hey!"

"Knock it off, Dean," she scolded. "Sam, we'll find Lilith, who _holds_ my deal, blow the bitch away with the Colt and it'll be peaches and cream after that."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know if that's even _possible_ , Liz, I really don't."

Liz opened her mouth to counter that statement when Dean's cell-phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked and listened. "Yes, this is Mr. Sniderson." And then a surprised expression crossed his face. "What?" he looked over at his siblings, the surprise now being replaced with concern. "Where?"

Quickly paying for their drinks, the Winchesters left the bar, jumped into the Impala, and were soon on their way to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, determined to figure out what was wrong with their friend and join up with the BAU.

* * *

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

West Penn Allegheny Health System…

It was a cloudy morning when the Winchesters arrived at the hospital at the same time as the BAU team, and they all went inside to find out what was going on with their friend and what they would have to do in order to reverse the problem before it was too late.

* * *

Bobby was now lying in a hospital bed and was hooked up to several machines. The Winchesters and the BAU team were gathered near the bed and were talking with the attending doctor.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked.

The doctor shrugged. "We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose," Dean pointed out.

"Mr. Sniderson, you're his emergency contact," the doctor stated. "Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he-he never gets sick," Dean stammered. "I mean he doesn't even catch cold."

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Liz asked, wondering whether the Menae had anything to do with this.

"Look, I'm sorry," the doctor apologized, "but we don't know what's causing it…so we don't know how to treat it. He just…went to sleep, and didn't wake up."

"Thank you for your help, sir," Hotch told the doctor, who nodded and left, and then he turned to the Winchesters. "Do any of you know why Bobby's in Pittsburgh?"

Sam shook his head. "No idea."

"He must be working a case since he's using an FBI badge," Emily remarked, holding up his wallet.

"Then the answer should be in his motel room," Rossi pointed out, "and that should be our next stop since we can't do anything here." And the other members of the BAU agreed with that.

Dean, Liz, and Sam shared a look and then they looked over at Bobby. _What_ was going on? And _what_ sort of case was their friend working on?

* * *

At the Aviary Hotel, Sam _convinced_ the owner to let them rent Bobby's room and several other rooms in the same area, ensuring that they would be the only ones in the hallway for the next week or so since they didn't know how long it would take to figure out the case Bobby was working on.

* * *

"So what sort of case do you think Bobby was working on?" Morgan asked as they entered the room and began searching for _anything_ that could help them.

"No idea, man," Dean answered, searching the drawers, which were completely empty. "It could be the Menae for all we know."

"It isn't," Liz informed them, looking under the bed and finding nothing, not even dust bunnies. "I asked around and there's nothing to even _hint_ at their involvement, plus Bobby would've called us if it had been them."

Sam went over to the closest, concerned by the lack of research, and opened it, revealing Bobby's clothes. He turned on the light and then grinned. "Over here, guys." And he moved the clothes out of the way and on the wall behind them were the news clippings, maps and pictures they were looking for. There were pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby had written "Pittsburgh" in big letters and underlined it. There were post-it notes with addresses and numbers, and there was a piece of paper about a plant.

Dean chuckled. "Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks."

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Liz asked.

Dean took one of the papers about a plant and read the title of it. ""Silene capensis", which, of course, means absolutely _nothing_ to me."

"Here, obit," Sam said, taking a newspaper clipping and read from it as he skimmed it. "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

"How'd he bite it?" Dean asked.

Sam checked the obit. "Um…actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

Liz took the clipping from him, reading it herself. "That sounds familiar to you?"

"Sounds just like Bobby," Penelope said with a shiver.

Sam agreed, thinking. "Alright, um…so let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-"

Dean, who was now looking at the clipping, looked up at him. "That started hunting him."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," said Hotch, taking control. "Until we know for sure what it is that we're dealing with, we stick together in pairs and not go anywhere alone. Sam, Liz, I want you two to stay here with Reid, JJ, and Penelope, and see if you can make heads or tails of Bobby's research. Rossi and I will go talk with the local police, and Morgan, Dean, and Prentiss. I want you three to go talk to anyone who knew this doctor and what it was that he was working on."

Everyone agreed with the plan and set about getting to work.

* * *

University of Pittsburgh…

It annoyed Dean a bit when Morgan and Emily insisted on going through official channels to gain access to the late Dr. Gregg's office. But in the end they were granted access and were soon in the cluttered office space and were talking with his assistant, a young woman named Sanders, who was packing everything up, and had protested at first, until Emily explained that the other agent had fallen ill and they were covering the case for him and needed to familiarize themselves with the full details.

"So, Dr. Gregg studied sleeping disorders?" Morgan asked and Sanders nodded.

Dean noticed a book lying on the desk and picked it up, reading the title. "Dreams?"

"Yes, it was a part of the experiments he was running," Sanders answered. "And I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments. Not until I was cleaning out his files."

"What sort of experiments?" Emily asked, exchanging a look with Dean and Morgan.

Sanders shrugged. "I don't really know to be honest, no one knew. Not the university, not anybody."

"Miss Sanders, we're gonna need to look through those files," Morgan requested, "and anything else that might be connected to Dr. Gregg's research."

"Will this have a negative impact on my school record?" Sanders asked, worried. "Because, I'm just a grad student and this was a gig to cover tuition."

"I'm sure that it won't, miss," Dean said reassuringly. "Now, about that research…"

* * *

Hotch and Rossi were leaving the local police station after talking with the local sheriff, who hadn't _exactly_ been helpful, much to their annoyance, and were about to get into the SUV when Hotch's phone rang and he answered it. "Hotchner."

 _`"Hotch, its' Morgan,"`_ said Morgan's voice. _`"We've been to Dr. Gregg's office and it looks like he did research on various sleeping disorders, plus dreams,_ and _he was conducting experiments without the knowledge or approval of the university."`_

"What sort of experiments?" Rossi asked since Hotch had put his phone on speaker.

 _`"Not really sure,"`_ Morgan admitted, _`"but we_ do _have his research and we're takin' it back to the hotel right now; maybe Reid can figure all of this stuff out since it looks like rocket science to me. What I'm sure of is that whatever he was researching, it's somehow connected to whatever Bobby was looking into."`_

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a look, hoping that this would be the break they needed. "We'll meet you at the hotel, Morgan, and work on the research together."

 _`"Yes, sir."`_

* * *

"Wow," Penelope said, staring at the growing pile of boxes, which were overflowing with research, "now _that's_ a lot of research."

"No kiddin'," Dean agreed, rubbing his sore back. "This is gonna take _forever_ to go through."

The others had to agree since even Reid was looking a bit overwhelmed by the extensive pile of boxes that were filled to the brim with papers, folders, and a lot of other stuff.

"Dr. Gregg's assistant found this, too," said Emily, handing Hotch a list of names. "Apparently, these students were taking part in the sleep studies he was conducting."

Hotch examined the list and then handed it over to Sam. "What'd you think?"

Sam took a look at the list and frowned. "I think Bobby has a copy of this same list." And he went to the wall, pulling off a tack a white sheet of paper. "Right here, and these are the same names, only Bobby had this one circled." And he pointed to a name on the list: Jeremy Frost.

"Garcia, look up everything that you can on this Jeremy Frost person," Hotch instructed and Penelope immediately went to work at her portable computers. "Morgan, why don't you, Liz, and Dean go talk to this Jeremy Frost and see what he knows about Dr. Gregg and the experiments he was conducting?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Getting an address from the files, they went to the apartment complex that Jeremy lived in and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a young white man in his early twenties with messy brown hair and dark eyes opened the door, squinting at them. "Who're you?"

"Jeremy Frost, I'm Agent Derek Morgan and these are Agents Dean and Elizabeth Winchester," Morgan said and they showed him their badges. "We'd like to talk to you about the sleep study program you were involved in with Dr. Gregg."

Jeremy looked uncertain, but he let them in. "Oh, that's good. For a second I thought you were with RA or something about those ferns I was growing a few days ago. So what do you want to know about Dr. Gregg? I know he died recently."

"Yes, we're aware of that," Morgan said, holding up a folder. "We know that you were one of his test subjects."

Jeremy nodded and went to a nearby mini-fridge. "Yes, yes I was." He then opened the fridge and pulled out four beer bottles; he held them up a bit, motioning as a question. "Unless you're on duty or whatever?"

Both Morgan and Liz politely refused, but Dean accepted the offer.

"I guess I can make an exception."

He took the bottle, ignoring the looks that Morgan and Liz were giving him, and Jeremy grabbed the bottle opener. He opened his bottle as Dean opened his. They held up their beers to each other and then took a swig. Dean closed his eyes as he took in the beer, enjoying the taste. He gave a small smile before continuing with the interview.

"Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a, uh, "Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome"? Which means…?" he asked.

"Um…I, uh…I can't dream," Jeremy answered, struggling with how to explain his condition and Dean made a "huh" face. "I had this bike accident when I was a kid and banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study. You know. Sort of."

"What'd the doc give you?" Liz asked, interested.

"It's this yellow tea," Jeremy answered. "It…it smelled awful, tasted worse."

"What did it do?" Morgan asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "Just passed right out. And uh, I had the most vivid, super-intense dream. Like a bad acid trip, you know?"

"Totally," Dean agreed, forgetting that he was in character until Liz elbowed him and he quickly recovered. "I mean, no."

"That was it," Jeremy added. "I dropped out of the study right after that. I didn't…like it. To tell you the truth…it kind of scared me." And Dean looked at him, thoughtful.

* * *

After asking Jeremy a few more questions and making a quick stop at the hospital to check on Bobby, who was still in the same coma, they returned to the motel to update the others.

* * *

"It must have been a serious bike accident to cause the kind of damage needed to prevent someone from dreaming," Reid remarked thoughtfully after hearing all that Jeremy had revealed about the sleep study and why he'd dropped out. "This tea he mentioned, it knocked him out?"

"Yeah, and apparently the dreams it gave him were really vivid and real," Liz added.

Sam, who'd been looking through the research, looked up. "And I think I know why. Considering what we know about Dr. Gregg's research…Bobby's wall is starting to make a _hell_ of a lot more sense."

"How so?" JJ asked, glancing at the wall, which didn't make any sense to her.

Sam held up a picture of a plant from the folder. "This plant, _Silene capensis_ , is also known as African Dream Root," he answered. "It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess," Dean teased. "They dose up, bust out didjeridus, and start kicking around the hackey."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dream walking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "I take it we believe the legends." And they shared a look.

"When don't we?" Sam agreed. "But dream-walking is just the tip of the iceberg." He then picked up a paper from the folder that contained info on the root and a drawing of it.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo," Sam explained. "You take enough of it, with practice, and you can become a regular Freddy Krueger."

And this got a grimace from everyone except Rossi, who'd been the only one not to go head-to-head with the late Freddy Kruger last year.

"Is this the same Freddy Kruger that was attacking teens in their dreams?" Rossi asked and got several confirming nods. "And this root works on the same level?"

Sam nodded. "According to this, yes. Using this Dream Root, you can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, and you could turn good dreams bad."

"And killing people in their sleep?" Emily asked.

Sam nodded. "For example." And the others sighed, not liking the sound of that. "So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style."

"Somebody gets pissed at him," Dean cut in, "decides to give him a little dream visit, and he goes nighty-night."

"What about Bobby?" Liz asked, worried. "I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?"

The others shrugged since that was a good question. "We don't know."

* * *

 _In the dream world, Bobby has managed to escape the crazed woman and ducked into a closest, where he was holding a door closed while the woman was banging on it, making it rattle._

 _She continued to scream and Bobby was panting, scared. He looked around for something to hold the door, and grabbed an old suitcase, which he used to brace the door shut, along with a broom, which he slid through the door handle and the handle of the suitcase._

 _He pressed his back to the door, trying to keep it closed as the woman continued attacking. `"Help me!"` he screamed desperately. `"Somebody help me!_ HELP ME _!"`_

* * *

A/N: And now I leave you all with a evil cliffy! "Smiles evilly." R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: REQUESTING HELP

Supernatural: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: Here's the second chapter, folks! I hope that you're enjoying this version of the episode with all the twists that I'm throwing in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: REQUESTING HELP**

" _Ye that fear the_ _L_ _ord_ _, trust in the_ _L_ _ord_ _: he_ _is_ _their help and their shield."_

 _Psalms 115:11_

"Basically, any _one_ of these people could be our unsub," Rossi said after the news of what they were dealing with sunk in, "and any one of them could have accessed this _dream root_ , too."

"So, we have to narrow down the list somehow," said Hotch thoughtfully. "Garcia, do a full background check on _everyone_ involved with the sleep study, and look for _anything_ unusual in their medical records that could possibly be enhanced by the dream root, including psychological trauma."

"I'll get right on it," said Penelope, turning to her computers and began typing.

"And what should the rest of us do?" Sam asked, frustrated since they would normally call Bobby up to help with something like this…and they couldn't this time.

"Get some rest."

* * *

Liz lay on the bed of the room she was sharing with JJ, who was currently taking a shower, and stared up at the ceiling, her mind spinning with everything that they've learned, and was starting to feel helpless in saving Bobby from whatever was being done to him. _'We've already lost mom and dad to death. Elle left the team last year, and Gideon has left, too. We_ can't _lose Bobby as well.'_

Unable to sleep, Liz got up and prowled the room restlessly, unable to push back her fear of what Sam had said in the bar the day before. The year was nearly up and they were no closer in finding Lilith, who was holding her deal. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried that Sam was probably right and there wasn't a sure way of keeping her from taking a one-way trip downstairs.

"You okay, Liz?" JJ asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, making the other woman jump slightly.

"What, uh – yeah," Liz stammered and then sighed at the skeptical look she was getting from her friend. "No, I'm not…I'm freakin' out 'cause my year's almost up and we _no_ closer to finding Lilith. Plus we don't even know how strong she is."

JJ opened her moth to say something when someone knocked on the door and she went to answer it; on the other side was Sam, who was looking excited.

"Guys, I've got an idea of how to help Bobby."

* * *

"What's your plan, Sammy?" Dean asked, who'd been surprised when Sam had suddenly ran out of their room earlier.

"Okay, so normally we would call Bobby to help us with solving this case," Sam explained, "but with him being attacked by whoever in the dream world, I could go in and pull Bobby out."

"How?" Rossi asked, not understanding.

Morgan grinned since he knew what Sam was getting at. "The ability you developed when we were dealin' with Freddy Kruger."

"What ability?" Penelope asked since this was news to her, too.

"When we were in Springwood, tryin' to figure out how Fredrick Kruger was going after the teens, some of us got dragged into the dream world," Liz explained, and pointed to the faint scars on her left upper arm. "Kruger went after us, but Sam was able to stop him and get us all out."

"And later I went back in and with help from Dean and Liz, I was able to pull him into the real world, where we roasted his remains," Sam concluded, glad that it worked at the time.

"So, what you're saying is that you can go in and wake Bobby up from within the dream world itself," Rossi said slowly and got several confirming nods. "But do you even have this ability still? I'm aware that a few of them have faded away."

Sam frowned, having forgotten about that since the only abilities he'd lost after Azazel had died had been the visions and the electrical ability. "I haven't thought about that. I mean…I haven't had a real reason to use it."

"In case that's true, then we should have a backup plan ready," Emily suggested. "Like using some of that dream root to go in with Sam."

"There's just one problem with that idea," Liz pointed out, "we're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some…"

"Crap," Dean said suddenly, realization dawning on his face.

"What?" Morgan asked.

Dean sighed, having realized _who_ would have access to what they needed. "Bela."

"Bela?" both Sam and Liz repeated and then they both groaned. "Crap."

"You're _actually_ suggesting we ask her a favor?" Sam asked.

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah," Dean admitted unhappily.

"Hold on," Hotch said, "is this the same Bela who was involved with both that rabbit's foot and the ghost ship?"

The Winchesters all nodded unhappily. "Yes."

The BAU members exchanged uneasy looks since they've heard of how Bela had caused trouble for Liz by stealing the rabbit's foot, which they'd managed to steal back and destroy, and swiping the Hand of Glory they'd taken from a museum to burn in order to stop an angry spirit from killing others, only to end up saving her life after the spirit went after her.

"Let's try Sam's plan first," Morgan suggested. "And if it doesn't work, _then_ we'll call Bela and ask her _nicely_ to get us some of that dream root stuff."

Agreeing to this plan, they all left to get what they needed from their rooms to be ready, which included deciding who would go to the hospital to be there _if_ Sam was successful in waking Bobby up.

* * *

Two hours later, Liz left with Emily and Morgan to head to the hospital to be there for Bobby while the others remained with Sam, who lay down on the bed, making himself as comfortable as possible.

While this was happening, Dean pulled Rossi aside. "Rossi, I need to talk to you about your relationship with my sister."

"Relationship?" Rossi repeated, confused. "What're you talking about?"

Dean scoffed. "Dude, when we were in Florida dealin' with that Floyd Feylinn guy, you and Liz spent _a lot_ of time together, more than I've seen her spend with _any_ guy actually when workin' a case."

"Dean," Rossi said, cutting in when realizing what the younger man was getting at. "I'm not having a relationship of _any_ kind with Liz, mainly because I'm old enough to be your father, and I _only_ gave her advice during that case, plus I also told her that I would give you all recommendations to join the FBI if you ever decided to stop being hunters."

"That's it?" Dean asked, surprised and Rossi nodded. "Oh, well – since you put it like that-"

Rossi chuckled. "I understand, Dean, you're just looking out for your sister's well-being, and I commend you for that."

Dean weakly smiled, recalling the ribbing he'd given Liz about Rossi when they were dealing with those witches. "Yeah, um…how about we just keep this little conversation between the two of us, 'cause if Liz knew that I'd tried to rip you a new one, she'll probably kill me."

Rossi laughed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." And then he saw JJ waving to them. "Looks like Sam's ready."

Dean agreed and they rejoined the others at the bed. "You ready for this, Sammy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam answered; he then took several deep breaths before relaxing enough to fall asleep.

"I hope this'll work," Reid said honestly and the others agreed, hoping that Sam would be successful, too.

* * *

 _Sam opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in a_ completely _different room. 'I guess I still have my dream ability after all.'_

 _Relieved that his plan was working out so far, Sam sat up and got off the bed before looking around for some clue of what sort of dream Bobby was having. As he explored the room, going to the nearest door that he realized that he recognized the wallpaper, only it wasn't faded anymore._

" _Bobby's dreamin' about his own house?" Sam wondered, opening the door and stepping out into a familiar hallway, noting that it was also clean and no longer grimy-looking. "Whoa." Bemused by all of this, he headed for the stairwell and went down the stairs, looking around at the house he'd spent a lot of his childhood in, and was amazed by how neat, clean, and well-kept it was looking right now._

' _This is what it must've been like before he became a hunter,' Sam realized, finding a framed picture of Bobby and a beautiful blonde-haired woman standing side-by-side just outside the house, and both were smiling brightly. "Wow. I wonder what happen to her?" putting the picture back, he started walking toward the kitchen when there was a creaking noise behind him, and he turned around to find that no one was there._

 _Unease by this, Sam resumed walking, searching for Bobby when he heard the creaking again, but he kept walking this time, deciding to lure whoever else was there out; after walking a bit with the creaking continuing, he finally spun around, just in time to see a baseball bat flying toward his head-_

* * *

"Ugh!"

The others jumped as Sam suddenly sat up and almost fell off the bed, clutching at his forehead, which was developing a nasty-looking bruise. Both Dean and Hotch sprang forward, catching him while Rossi ordered JJ to get some ice to stop any possible swelling.

"Whoa, easy there, Sammy, easy there," Dean said, helping his little brother sit up while examining the purpling bruise. "What happen? You were only out for less than a minute. Did you get in?"

Sam nodded, wincing at the pain in his head. "Yeah, I did get inside the dream that Bobby's trapped in, but before I could look for him, I got jumped by someone with a baseball bat."

"Did you see who it was?" Hotch asked and Sam shook his head, wincing again.

"No, it happened so fast," he admitted, grateful for the ice bag that JJ handed to him, wrapped in a towel. "Thanks."

"Well, at least we know that your dream ability still works," Reid commented.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, and a fat lot of good it did since the unsub knocked me right out of the park, but I know what Bobby appears to be dreamin' about."

"What's that?" Rossi asked.

"It looked to be his house," Sam answered. "At least…what it must've looked like before he became a hunter, and I found a picture of him with a blonde-haired woman who must've been his wife."

"Bobby had a wife?" Penelope asked, surprised by the news, as were the others. "I didn't know that."

Dean shrugged. "I didn't either, but then again, every hunter has a reason of some kind to start hunting the supernatural. I guess for Bobby it was his wife." And then his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Hey, Liz, I'm going to put you on speaker."

 _`"Hey, guys,"`_ said Liz. _`"We're at the hospital with Bobby and he's still in the coma. Has Sam gone in yet?"`_

"I _did_ get in, Liz," Sam answered, moving to the edge of the bed, but not standing up since he wasn't sure if he could without falling down. "But whoever's doing this to Bobby knocked me right back out with a wooden bat to the head."

 _`"Ouch,"`_ Morgan muttered while Liz voiced concern about how Sam was currently feeling. _`"Are you goin' to try again?"`_

Sam sighed. "I want to, but if that guy can get the drop on my a second time…I probably won't be as lucky as I was this time."

 _`"Sounds like you need back up or something,"`_ Emily suggested.

"Maybe," Sam agreed, "but I don't know if I can take anyone in with me or not. I've never tried that before."

"And we don't have much time to see if you can," Dean pointed out grimly since they didn't know how much longer Bobby would be able to hold out.

JJ sighed. "Sounds like we'll need some of that dream root after all." And smiled slightly at the multiple protests coming from the Winchesters since they weren't too keen on calling on Bela for _any_ kind of help. "She can't be all _that_ bad in person."

 _`"No, she's_ far _worse,"`_ Liz stated. _`"When she tricked us into helping her get that Hand of Glory a while back, she had me wearin' six-inch high heels and my feet_ still _haven't recovered."`_

"Poor baby," Penelope teased and grinned when Liz growled over the phone.

"Like it or not," Hotch cut in, "it looks to be our only option if we're going to save Bobby."

The Winchesters all grumbled, but they also agreed. As much as they _hated_ asking Bela for anything, getting Bobby to wake up before the unsub killed him in whatever dream he was having that involved his house, was more important.

"All right, all right," Dean grumbled, "I'll call Bela and ask her to help."

 _`"And we'll return to the motel,"`_ Morgan added. _`"Man, I hope this Bela chick will help."`_

"Same here."

* * *

After getting a few hours of sleep, Sam was in his and Dean's room, doing research on his laptop when there was a knock at the door. Closing his laptop, he stood, went to the door, and cautiously opened it a few inches. When he saw who it was, he sighed and opened it up completely, allowing Bela to walk in, and she was wearing a tanned trench coat.

"Hey, Sam," she said, smiling.

Annoyed, Sam closed the door as she stopped in the room, turned around, and then faced him. "Bela, I didn't think there's a chance in hell you'd show up," he remarked sarcastically, standing across from her, and putting his hands on his hips.

Bela just smiled at him. "Well, I'm full of surprises," she said slyly. "Though, truthfully…" She then took hold of the belt of her trench coat, and began to walk toward him. "You wanna know why I'm here?"

Startled, Sam took a few steps back as Bela came up in front of him. "Okay."

Smiling, Bela opened and took of her coat, revealing that she was in only her underwear. "Because of you."

Going power ranger red, Sam looked to the side as the coat fell to the floor. "Uh…what are you doing?" he asked, looking down at her and she put her hand on his cheek, her eyes on his lips.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Bela confessed with lust in her eyes.

Sam stared at her, confused. "What?" he began when she leaned in and kissed him; after a few stunned moments, he responded and put his hand on her arm. They breathed in with the kiss and she put her other hand on his waist. "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly and she nodded.

Seconds later, Sam landed on his back on the bed with Bela on top as they continued to kiss. They rolled over as Bela moaned and ended up beneath Sam.

"Sam," she gasped. "Sam. Sam. _Oh_."

 _`"Sam! Wake up_ _."`_

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped opened, realizing that he was dreaming and immediately sat up, discovering that he'd been drooling on his hand, and worked on wiping it off. The others were sitting in chairs or on the two beds in Bobby's old room, going through Dr. Gregg's research while Penelope kept working on getting background information on the test subjects, and _none_ had been able to get more then a few hours of sleep each.

' _What a_ freaky _dream,'_ he thought and rolled his eyes at the smug emotions coming from his friends and siblings.

"Dude, you were _out_ ," Dean teased, grinning. "Making some _serious_ happy noises."

Feeling _very_ uncomfortable, Sam didn't _dare_ look at his brother or his sister while getting rid of the rest of the drool.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Morgan asked, interested.

"What? No one," Sam stammered. "Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell us," Dean teased. "Angelina Jolie?"

Sam shook his head, still not looking at anyone. "No."

"Brad Pitt?" Dean asked.

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned around and glared at him. "No. No," he protested. "Dude, it _doesn't_ matter."

Dean smirked and looked back at the paper he was trying to translate. "Whatever."

"Whatever," Sam muttered, turning away.

"I called Bela," Dean announced.

Sam froze for a moment with a faint smile and then recovered before anyone could notice… hopefully. "Bela? Yeah? She – What'd she…you know, say? She…gonna…help us?" he finally asked after tripping over his words a bit.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one," he responded sourly. "We've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do. " Sam snorted at that. "You gonna come help us with this stuff?" he asked.

Sam nodded while trying to pull himself together after that intense dream. "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." He then moved around a bit in his seat, stretching his arms.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and they all turned in its direction, exchanging surprised looks. Sam stayed in his chair while Dean set his stuff down and got up to go to the door. He opened the door just inches to peer out, and when he saw who it is, he became annoyed and opened up the door, walking with it.

"Bela. As I live and breathe," he said sarcastically as Bela entered, wearing a black trench coat.

Sam turned away quickly upon seeing her, recalling his dream, and fought down the impulses his body was sending to his brain.

"You called me. Remember?" Bela reminded him and then froze when she saw the BAU team in the room. "Who're they?"

"Friends," Dean answered, shutting the door and faced her. "I remember you turning me down," he added bitterly while silently enjoying her reaction to being in the same room with a bunch of federal agents.

Bela quickly recovered and smiled at Dean. "Well, I'm just _full_ of surprises."

Sam turned in the chair slightly, and waved one hand at her. "Hey, Bela. What's going on?"

Dean quickly glanced at Sam, who quickly turned away again, and then looked back at Bela as she dug through her bag and pulled out a jar filled with dry-looking orange/brown sticks.

"I brought you your African Dream Root," she informed him, handing over the jar. "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by," she added, put her bag on the TV, and began to open her coat, with her back to Sam, who began to tense as he peered over his shoulder.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Dean asked suspiciously, eying the jar.

"What?" Bela asked, surprised. "I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" and began removing her coat, oblivious to Sam watching her intensely.

"No, you can't," Dean countered as the coat fell away and revealed her wearing a low-cut green blouse and black skirt, and missed out on Sam letting out a breathe silently, visibly relaxing a bit, which the others noticed. "Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them."

Bela was both surprised and a bit hurt. "You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" she asked and Dean nodded. "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

"Bobby? Why?" Liz asked.

"He saved my life once," Bela answered and paused for a moment. "In Flagstaff." Both Dean and Liz threw a look Sam's way and Sam nodded, sensing nothing false about her emotions. They looked back at her, still not responding to her statement. "I _screwed up_ and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?" she asked, annoyed that they were interrogating her like this.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe." He then nodded to Hotch, who'd walked over. "But I had to be sure for our _federal_ friends, who _really_ want to meet you, _sweetie_."

"Federal?" Bela repeated uneasily; she'd heard rumors that the Winchesters were friends with a group of federal agents, but she hadn't believed it, not even when they'd managed to find her flat in Queens somehow. "So the rumors _are_ true."

"Yes, they are," Hotch confirmed. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, head of the Behavioral Analyst Unit of the FBI, and this is my team: SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan, agents Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

Bela looked at each of the team members in turn before returning her attention to Hotch. "Hmm, quite a collection of unique people," she remarked, "but _why_ would you all be involved with something like this?"

"Bobby is a friend, just like the Winchesters," Hotch answered, keeping his face expressionless, "and we're here to rescue him from the unsub that had placed him in this situation."

"Unsub?" Bela repeated, confused.

"Unknown subject," Reid piped up, stepping forward. "It's why we're involved. We profile in order to narrow down the suspect pool, and with enough data, we can find the unsub and stop him or her from harming others."

"Well, well, you're both cute _and_ smart," Bela commented, making Reid flush. She then glanced at Dean, who was looking at the jar, at Liz, who had her arms folded, and at Sam, who was still sitting in the chair. "So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" she asked.

Dean gave her a sharp look. "Oh, you're not going _anywhere_ ," he said curtly. "I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense." And he walked over to the closet, missing Sam's disappointed expression. He turned on the lights and opened up the safe, where the Colt was, and he put the jar of Dream Root next to it.

"None taken," Bela said lightly and Sam looked at her, noting a brief change to her emotional state that quickly vanished, and even the BAU noted a faint change in her posture that also quickly vanished. Dean closed the safe, locking it, and he walked into the room again, where Bela was looking a bit annoyed now. "It's 2 am," she pointed out. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room," Dean suggested. "We rented out _every_ room on this floor. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little _Casa Erotica_ on pay-per-view. You'll _love it_."

"You…" Bela spluttered indigently; she took her bag in a huff and walked to the door, retrieving her coat on the way. Surprising everyone, Sam jumped out of his chair, calling after her.

"Nice to see-" he stammered. "Seeing you…" but she slammed the door behind her, ignoring him. "Bela."

Dean, who was smiling after her, took that in, and he turns to Sam, a bit confused. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Um…yeah," Sam mumbled, his face turning red and quickly left the room, too. "I'm…going back to bed!"

Liz stared after their brother and then looked back at Dean. "Uh, you don't _suppose_ that Sam has a crush on Bela, do you?"

Dean shrugged. "No idea."

"Sam has the right idea about getting more sleep," Morgan agreed, yawning. "And I rather not touch that dream root until I've gotten some non-drug sleep."

"I second that," JJ agreed, and Penelope nodded.

"Same here, my eyes are starting to blur," she admitted.

The rest also agreed and they all went back to their rooms to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

Back in their room, Liz raised her eyebrows when JJ suddenly ran into the bathroom and could hear gagging sounds for several seconds. "You okay, JJ?" she asked, going near the open door after the noise had subsided a bit. "JJ?"

"I – I'm fine," JJ answered, swallowing and leaned against the side of the sink, her face flushed.

"JJ," Liz said, stepping into the bathroom and knelt down next to her, concerned. "I hardly call morning sickness fine." And she smiled at her friend's startled expression. "Hey, I remember seein' my mom go through the same thing when she was pregnant with Sam, and believe me we were all glad to have to two bathrooms in the house during that time."

JJ weakly chuckled. "Well, you're the only one who'd noticed so far." She then grabbed a tissue to use on her nose. "Any advice?"

Liz shrugged. "Not really, only you're gonna have to tell the others sooner rather then later since you'll eventually start showing. How far along are you?"

"A few weeks," JJ answered. "And I _do_ know who the dad is, and yes, he does know and is taking it well," she added.

"Good to hear," Liz remarked and then smiled. "So, you gonna tell me about him?"

JJ laughed and told Liz everything about Will, how they first met, how long they'd been dating, and a lot of other stuff before they both _finally_ went to bed and got some much-needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I did include Sam's dream ability, which will be used again in the next chapter. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: ENTER THE DREAM WORLD

Supernatural: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: Welcome back to this story and the next chapter. All ready to see Sam's dream ability in action again? Will the Winchesters and the BAU save Bobby? Keep reading and get ready to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: ENTER THE DREAM WORLD**

" _For a dream cometh through the multitude of business; and a fool's voice_ _is known_ _by multitude of words_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 5:3_

Both the Winchesters and the BAU waited until noon to use the dream root and make a second attempt in rescuing Bobby from whatever nightmare he'd been locked in. Dean voiced skepticism about it being a nightmare at all if Bobby was dreaming about his own life when he was happily married.

"Yeah, but don't forget that this unsub's usin' the dream root and could easily be turning that good dream into a nightmare," Morgan pointed out while Reid, who'd managed to find a recipe for brewing the dream root among all of the late Dr. Gregg's research, and was currently brewing said root into a tea for Dean, Liz, and himself to drink, ensuring that they would be able to enter the dream world with Sam.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbled.

There'd been much debate of who was going to go into the dream world with Sam, who would go to the hospital to be there when Bobby _did_ wake up, and who would stay at the motel to watch over them and keep a _close_ eye on Bela, too. Penelope had pointed out that she still needed to figure out who the unsub was and so it was obvious that she wasn't leaving the motel either way.

Once Dean and Liz had made it clear that they were going to go with Sam into the dream world, Morgan had volunteered to go with them. After that it was decided that Emily and JJ would go to the hospital to be there for Bobby, and Rossi, Hotch, and Reid would remain at the motel to stand guard and look through more of Dr. Gregg's research, too.

* * *

"The dream tea is ready," Reid announced, carrying over three glass mugs that held the frothy orange liquid and handed them to Morgan, Dean and Liz, who were sitting on sleeping bags that'd been placed in the center of the room along with several pillows, and were encircling a fourth sleeping bag that Sam was sitting on. All three had also tied a piece of rope each to their wrists and to Sam's wrists with the hope that if things went wrong, Sam would be able to find them in the dream world _and_ pull them back out, too.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Why?" Sam asked with a slight smile.

Dean looked at him, disappointed. "What _did_ you do during college?" and Sam gave his usual "huh" reaction to such questions, and Dean groaned while the others chuckled. "Shut up," he grumbled and accepted one of the mugs, noting that there was brownish-gray hair in it. "What the _hell_ is that?"

"Um, Reid, I _thought_ we were drinkin' dream root tea, not Polyjuice Potion," Liz said, staring at the hairs, too. "Why'd you put hair in this?"

"According to Dr. Gregg's research, that's how you control whose dream you're entering," Reid explained. "You gotta drink some of their uh…Some of their body."

"Now I know how Ron and Harry probably felt when they had drink bits of Crabbe and Goyle," Dean muttered with a grimace. "Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body," he added, getting agreeing nods from Morgan and Liz.

Sam chuckled at their obvious discomfort and then settled down on the sleeping bag. "See you guys on the other side." And within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Rolling their eyes, Dean, Liz, and Morgan put their cups together in a toast and then drank it all up; it wasn't easy, but they managed to do it, despite the awful taste, and to their surprise, they were still in the motel room and not in the dream world.

"Feel anything?" Dean asked after a few seconds had passed with no obvious changes.

Both Morgan and Liz shook their heads. "No. You feel anything?"

Dean shook his head. "No," he admitted, held up the cup and looked in it. "Maybe we got some bad shwag." _And then they were all surprised when they heard thunder and rain started pattering on the window._

 _Liz stared at the window, confused. "Hey, when did it start raining?"_

" _And where did Sam and the others go?" Morgan asked, realizing that they were the only ones in the room_ _._

 _Dean stared at the window, too, He then got up and walked to the window, which was covered with white curtains. He pulled the curtains apart to look outside, and he gaped when he saw that the rain wasn't coming from the sky, but from the ground. "When did it start raining upside down?" He turned around to Liz and Morgan, who were also standing, and they all realized that they weren't in the motel anymore. Instead they were standing in a living room, and there was now a fireplace behind Dean._

 _They_ were _in the dream world_ _._

" _Okay, I_ _don't know what's weirder," Dean said slowly, looking around. "The fact that we're in Bobby's head or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens_ _."_

" _Actually, this is Bobby's place," said Sam, who was standing in the doorway._

"This _is Bobby's house?" Morgan asked, surprised._

 _Liz looked around again. "Yeah, it is," she agreed. "Try imagining it with more cluttered, books everywhere, and more dusty," she suggested._

" _Okay, I believe it now," said Dean, spooked. "This_ is _Bobby's house all right. But where's Bobby?"_

" _We better start lookin'," Morgan suggested, glancing toward the window since he thought he felt someone was watching them. "That unsub could be in here somewhere for all we know."_

 _The Winchesters agreed and began quietly calling out Bobby's name for several minutes until Sam started for the front door._

" _Where're you going, Sam?" Liz asked, surprised._

" _I'm gonna go look outside," Sam answered, positive that the unsub was out there somewhere, and maybe Bobby, too._

" _No, no, no, stay close," Dean hissed._

" _Yeah, the last time you went anywhere alone, you almost got your head bashed in by a baseball bat," Morgan pointed out, "and Hotch wants us to stay together while we're in here_ _."_

 _Sam rolled his eyes_ _. "_ _Dude, I'll be fine," he promised. "Just, look around in here. Look, we gotta find him."_

" _Don't do anything stupid," Liz advised._

 _Sam nodded and walked to the door and through the windows he could see that it was still raining outside_ _._

* * *

 _Opening the door, Sam stepped out onto a porch and was surprised to find that the dream world was now_ _in bright technic-color and the sun was shining. '_ Okay _, this is_ weird _,' he thought, looking around in confusion_ _._

 _The house was a bright blue, with flowers all around, and somewhere nearby, birds were chirping. He walked across the porch, a confused look on his face, and stared at Bobby's car, which looked completely new_ _._ _There was a neat and clean walkway, which was lined with all kinds of bright, beautiful flowers._

 _While he took this in, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. Cursing, Sam turned around at the sound, went back, and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Dean! Liz! Derek! Dammit!" Frustrated, he walked over to the window next to the door and banged on the wall while looking inside._

 _He could see his siblings and Morgan through the window, still looking around the house with their backs to him, but they didn't seem to react to neither his calling their names or him banging on the wall. "Dean! Morgan! Liz!" cursing himself for being so stupid, he walked down the porch to look for another way to get back inside the house_ _._

* * *

 _Unaware that Sam was trapped outside, Dean slid open the doors_ _to the kitchen and looked around cautiously with Liz and Morgan on either side of him. Exchanging a look, they moved through the kitchen and toward the hallway on the other side._

" _Bobby?"_

 _They walked out into the hallway, where there were two doors, one across from the kitchen and one on the left._

" _Bobby!"_

 _Liz turned, having heard something, and looked down the hallway in the other direction, where there was another closed door. "You guys hear that?"_

" _Hear what?" Dean asked._

" _You heard something?" Morgan asked._

" _Not sure," Liz answered, frowning._

 _`"Who's out there?"` a scared voice asked from the door behind them. It was Bobby._

 _Exchanging relieved looks, they hurried over to the door and they were surprised to see long scratch marks on it._ Something _had tired to claw its' way through the wood._

 _Uneasy by this, Dean touched them for a moment and reached for the doorknob. "Bobby, you in there?" he asked, whispering._

 _`"Dean?"` Bobby asked, surprised._

" _Yeah. It's me," Dean confirmed. "Open up. I got Liz and Morgan with me." Slowly and carefully, Bobby opened the door and looked behind Dean to make sure that it was safe to come out. "Hey."_

 _Shaking, Bobby moved towards the kitchen, looking scared and was looking around to make sure the screaming woman wasn't there. Dean, Liz and Morgan followed, noting that their friend was scratched up on his cheek and nose. "How in the_ hell _did you find me?" he asked finally, facing them._

" _Sam used his dream ability to come in here, and we got our hands on some of that Dream Roof stuff," Liz answered._

 _Bobby stared at them, confused. "Dream ability? Dream Root? What?"_

" _Dr. Gregg, the experiments?" Morgan suggested, surprised that their friend had forgotten about the case._

 _Bobby kept looking around and threw him a confused look and it was obvious that he was terrified. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, surprising them, and then the lamps began flickering. "Hurry." And he ran for the closet again._

 _Both Dean and Morgan turned and grabbed him, trying to figure out what's going on. "Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh. What's going on?"_

" _Yeah, what's got you so scared?" Liz asked, wondering where Sam was._

 _Bobby was trembling with barely controlled fear. "She's coming."_

 _Dean didn't know who_ she _was, but it didn't matter right now. "Okay, you_ know _this is a dream, don't you?" he asked._

" _What are you, crazy?" Bobby asked, terrified, and they realized that Bobby had_ no idea _that he was dreaming._

" _It's a dream, Bobby," Morgan told him. "None of this is real."_

 _Suddenly the door on the other end of the hallway opened and a woman stepped out and Bobby, his eyes nearly popping out of his head with fear, pointed to her. "Does_ that _look made-up?"_

 _Dean, Liz, and Morgan all turned around slowly to face the woman, who was now coming out into the hallway. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a white dress, and there was blood on both it and her coming from several stab wounds in her chest._

 _Suddenly the closet door slammed shut and Bobby turned around, rattling the doorknob to make it open; both Dean and Liz looked at him, confused while Morgan pulled out his gun and trained it on the woman, who stopped advancing, and then Bobby turned back, the twins looked back at the woman, who was glaring at them with a inhuman fury._

" _Bobby, who is that?" Liz asked._

 _By this point, Bobby had tears in his eyes now, but not from being terrified. "She's…She's my wife." And the woman's expression was emotionless, but they could still see the fury flickering in her eyes._

 _Dean, Liz, and Morgan looked from Bobby to her and back again_ _. His_ wife _?!_

* * *

Back in the real world, Rossi and Hotch checked the pulses of the Winchesters and Morgan, who were all passed out on the sleeping bags. The moment that Dean, Liz, and Morgan had all passed out from the dream root tea, they'd removed the mugs, and had been monitoring them ever since while Reid went through the rest of the research and Penelope kept working at her computers, running full background checks on all the volunteers of the sleep study.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and, after exchanging a look with Rossi, Hotch went to answer it, and found Bela standing in the hallway with two large bags full of take-out food. "Bela, what brings you here?"

"I figured you all could use some food," Bela responded, smiling slightly as Hotch stepped aside to let her in. Once inside, she paused when she saw the Winchesters and Morgan fast asleep on the sleeping bags. "I take it that they're dream-walking?" she asked, going over to the table and was about to set the bags down when Penelope stopped her.

"Hold on a moment," Penelope said quickly, jumping from her seat upon seeing that it was Chinese food. "You can put it in the kitchen area, missy, none of _that_ is coming anywhere _near_ my babies."

Bela raised her eyebrows, looking between the blonde-haired woman in the bright purple/green dress, costume jewelry, and heels, and the various computers that were covering half of the table. "Dearie, they're just computers."

"Very _expensive_ and _sensitive_ computers," Penelope countered sternly. "Plus they're also property of the FBI and I'm _not_ about to lose my job just because you might _accidentally_ spill soy sauce on them."

"Touchy, touchy," said Bela, but she did go to the kitchen area and set the bags of food down. "Anyone hungry? Or am I just wasting my time and money here?"

Both Rossi and Hotch sighed, wondering just _how long_ they were going to put up with Bela while Reid went first to get some of the food, insisting on a fork since he'd _never_ been able to master the technique needed to eat with chopsticks, not even with JJ's help with putting a ponytail holder on the chopsticks.

"This is going to be a _long_ day."

"Indeed."

* * *

 _Back in the dream world, Sam moved around the house and entered the backyard, which had a little pond and loads of beautiful flowers. Amazed by all of this beauty, he walked further into the backyard, just looking around, unaware that he was being followed and watched._

* * *

 _Back inside the house, the twins and Morgan had managed to get Bobby into the kitchen and closer to the living room when Mrs. Singer suddenly spoke._

" _Why Bobby?" she asked, now standing just in the doorway to the hallway, and Bobby faced her. "Why did you do this to me?"_

 _Bobby swallowed his eyes brimming with unshed tears of remorse and guilt. "I'd rather died myself than hurt you," he confessed with more emotion then both Dean and Liz had ever heard in his voice before._

" _But you_ did _hurt me," Mrs. Singer spat. "You shoved that knife into me. Again and_ again _. You watched me_ bleed _. Watched me_ die _."_

 _Dean moved up behind Bobby and grabbed hold of him. "Bobby, she's not real," he hissed, but their friend didn't respond, his eyes were on his wife._

" _How_ could _you?" Mrs. Singer snarled, taking a step forward, but then stopped when Morgan raised his gun again._

" _Stay there," Morgan ordered, but he was unsure if he could stop her with just bullets in the dream world if she did try to attack, and hoped that both Dean and Liz would be able to get through Bobby's thick skull about this being a dream and get him to wake up soon. 'Man, where's Sam? He could be really_ helpful _right now.'_

" _You were possessed, baby," Bobby told his wife, his voice cracking from the guilt and stress, now on the verge of crying. "You were_ rabid _. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you."_

 _Unfortunately, Mrs. Singer didn't believe him. "You're_ lying _," she snarled, her hands balling into tight fists. "You_ wanted _me dead. If you'd loved me…you would've found a way!" she screamed, no longer caring that there was a gun being pointed at her._

 _Bobby cringed and shrank slightly. "I'm sorry."_

 _Realizing that they were in_ serious _trouble as the hatred and rage reappeared on Mrs. Singer's face, both Dean and Liz grabbed hold of Bobby again, more forcefully this time. "Come on!" and they dragged him into the living room, Morgan on their heels, and as they began to slide the doors closed, Mrs. Singer ran at them, screaming._

* * *

Meanwhile in the waking world, both Hotch was updating Emily and JJ on what was going on when Penelope let out a terrified gasp.

"Oh God."

"I'll call you back," Hotch said and then went over to her, along with Rossi, Reid, and Bela. "What is it, Garcia?"

Penelope swallowed. "I _think_ I know who the unsub is."

"Who?"

Penelope turned one of her computer screens slightly, showing them the picture of Jeremy Frost. "Him, sir," she answered, breathing hard. "I looked at his medical file and he _lied_ about how he ended up with Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome."

Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Bela all looked at the information that Penelope had found, and the three feds shared horrified expressions while the British woman was just confused. They've been _tricked_!

"What're we going to do?" Reid asked, worried. "Th-the _unsub_ could be in the dream world right now, and we can't even warn them."

"He _does_ have a point," Rossi agreed. "We're stuck."

Hotch thought about that and then got an idea. "Maybe not. Rossi, you, Reid, and Garcia stay here with Bela and be ready for if and _when_ Morgan and the Winchesters wake up. I'm going to get Prentiss from the hospital, and we'll go after Jeremy. Hopefully we can get there _before_ anyone else has to die."

"Okay," Rossi agreed, and he looked back at their sleeping friends as Hotch quickly left the room. _'I just hope that the others can last long enough to get out of there without getting killed.'_

* * *

 _In the dream world, Sam was now walking by a line of washed sheets, which were drying in the wind; hearing a faint noise, he turned around, and Jeremy showed up with a bat, swinging, and hit him_ hard _in the chest and shoulder._

* * *

Rossi, Reid, Penelope, and Bela all jumped when Sam flinched from the attack, and they exchanged uneasy looks. This _wasn't_ looking very good.

* * *

 _Grunting, Sam fell to the ground with the hit and clutched at his shoulder while staring up at Jeremy, who was now standing over him, armed with a baseball bat._

" _Who are you?" he asked, fighting against the pain in his chest and shoulder. 'This must be the unsub who attacked me the first time around.'_

" _Who are_ you _?" Jeremy countered. "You don't belong here."_

 _Sam scoffed. "You're one to talk. You're in my friend's head."_

" _You got a poor choice in friends," Jeremy scolded. "This is self-defense. He came after_ me _. He wanted to hurt_ me _."_

 _Sam scowled. "Maybe because you're a killer."_

 _Jeremy also scowled. "You should be nicer to me," he warned, gripping the bat tightly. "In here…you're just an_ insect _. I'm a_ god _."_

' _That's what_ he _thinks,' Sam thought, waiting for the chance to prove this guy wrong. 'He doesn't know what I can do.'_

* * *

 _Inside the house, Mrs. Singer was jumping and banging on the doors to the living room, screaming._

* * *

" _I'm telling you, all of it. Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare," Dean snapped as he, Liz, and Morgan were standing by the doors, and they were keeping them closed._

 _Bobby was standing across from them, just looking at them as Mrs. Singer continued to bang and scream._

 _Looking around, Liz finally grabbed a wire off of a lamp and used it to tie around the door handles._

 _Bobby was now openly crying. "I killed her."_

" _Bobby!" Morgan snapped. "This is your dream and that means you can wake up. I mean, hell, you can do anything," he added as Dean helped Liz tie the doors together just as Bobby started walking toward them._

" _Just leave me alone," he pleaded, giving up hope. "Let her kill me already."_

 _Both Dean and Liz grabbed hold of him, and made him face them. "Look at us._ Look _at us. You gotta snap out of this now. You gotta snap out of this_ now _! You're not gonna die. We're not gonna let you die. We're_ not _gonna let you die. You're like a father to us. You gotta believe us, please." And they looked at each other for a moment._

 _Bobby glanced at the door his wife was still banging on and screaming behind, and then he looked back at Dean, Liz, and Morgan. "I'm dreaming?"_

" _Yes," Dean exclaimed. "Now_ take _control of it."_

 _Bobby looked towards the door again, and then he closed his eyes tightly; suddenly all the banging and screaming stopped. Had it worked?_

 _Exchanging a look with Liz and Morgan, Dean let go of Bobby and walked over to the doors; he removed the cable and slid the doors open, revealing an empty kitchen. Mrs. Singer was_ nowhere _in sight, and all three of them sighed with relief._

 _Bobby stared with utter disbelief. "I_ don't _believe it."_

 _Dean turned and stared at him. "Believe it," he snapped, breathing heavily. Now would you_ please _wake up?"_

 _Bobby nodded and took Morgan and Liz's hands, and Dean did the same before tugging on the rope attached to his wrist. It was_ finally _time to go._

* * *

 _Outside, Sam felt the tug, just as Jeremy raised the baseball bat over his head, preparing to strike. "Sweet dreams." And just as he began to swing the bat downward, Sam grinned and snapped his fingers, and there was a brilliant flash of white light._

* * *

At the hospital, Bobby woke up with a gasp, sitting up in bed, and scaring the daylights out of JJ, who jumped out of her chair.

"Bobby!"

* * *

At the motel, Dean, Sam, Liz, and Morgan all woke up, gasping, and sitting up quickly, surprising Rossi, Reid, Penelope, and Bela; the three feds immediately went to them to make sue that they were all right.

"You guys all right?"

"I – I _think_ so," Morgan stammered, breathing hard. "I so _never_ want to do anything like _that_ again." He then noticed that Hotch wasn't in the room. "Where's Hotch?"

"He and Emily have gone after Jeremy Frost," Reid answered. "He's our unsub."

This was surprising news for Dean, Liz, and Morgan since they'd interviewed the guy and hadn't picked up on anything like that. "He is?"

"Yeah, he is," Sam agreed, untying the ropes from his wrists. "He just tried to attack me earlier." He then stood up, doing his best to ignore the pain in his shoulder and chest. "I'll go help Hotch and Emily bring him in. The rest of you should go see Bobby."

"I'll stay here and look after your stuff," Bela offered.

"Oh no, you're comin' with us," Dean countered, also getting up, along with Liz and Morgan, removing the ropes in the process. "I'm not leavin' you alone with _any_ of our stuff this time."

Bela pouted, but she did follow them out the door. Bobby was awake and they _needed_ to see him.

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Sam's dream ability, right? R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: RETURN TO THE DREAM WORLD

Supernatural: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the next chapter of this story, which I do hope you all are enjoying. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think of this adventure so far, 'cause it's going to get intense soon. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: RETURN TO THE DREAM WORLD**

" _While the sun, or the light, or the moon, or the stars, be not darkened, nor the clouds return after the rain_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 12:2_

Later at the hospital, Rossi, Reid, and Penelope were updating Dean, Liz, Morgan, Bobby, and JJ on what they'd found about Jeremy, and Bobby wasn't too surprise by this news.

"When I started suspecting that kid, I double-checked his story and discovered that when he was a kid, his dad took a baseball bat to his head, causin' the Charcot-Wilbrand," Bobby admitted, showing them a picture of Jeremy's late father David Henry Frost. "Not exactly a winner for the father of the year award is he?"

"I can't imagine not being able to dream," Morgan muttered, spooked by how _normal_ Jeremy had seemed during the interview.

"Yeah, but it certainly didn't hurt his IQ any," Penelope pointed out. "I mean…he's a full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ."

Reid frowned. "I'm a genius, but you don't see me going around killing people." And then regretted his choice of words when Morgan began teasing him.

"All right, knock it off," Rossi scolded, sounding like a parent having to deal with a couple of little kids. "Bobby, _normally_ I wouldn't ask this, but when Sam first entered the dream world, he saw that you were dreaming about your house, and found a picture of you and what appeared to be your wife. What happen to her?"

Bobby sighed, thinking about the nightmare he'd been trapped in for two days without his knowledge. "Her name was Karen, and at that time, she was best thing to have ever happen to me. At the time I was working at an auto shop in town, and one night I'd stayed late to earn some extra money 'cause our sixth wedding anniversary was coming up and I'd wanted to get her something extra special, mainly to make up for a fight we'd had a few days before."

"What was the fight about?" JJ asked.

"Karen wanted to have kids, but I wasn't too keen on it at the time since I was worried that I would end up like my dad, who was a drunken bastard that abused both me and my mom," Bobby explained, "and she was pissed at me for denying her the joy of being a mom. Well, when I got home that night, with the present, a bottle of champagne to surprise her with in the morning, and a few other things…I found the place torn apart and no sign of Karen _anywhere_. I went looking for her and found her in the basement with pitch black eyes. I didn't know it at the time, but she'd been possessed by a demon, and a nasty one at that," he continued, swallowing. "Karen attacked me, trying to rip my throat out, and chased me up the stairs and into the kitchen, where I'd grabbed a knife and ended up stabbing her several times in order to defend myself. But she kept screaming, cursing, and attacking me until this hunter showed up. He'd been following this demon for a while, had lost it at one point, and then tracked it down to the house. He did a exorcism, sent that demon back to hell, and then helped take care of my wife's body so that I wouldn't be arrested for her death," he concluded. "Since then, I've been a hunter, and I've sent my fair share of demons straight back to hell in order to keep others from going through the same thing I did."

No one spoke for a moment, and then Liz did, her voice choked with emotions. "We're _so_ sorry, Bobby."

"Don't be sorry," Bobby told them feeling better now that he had that weight off his chest. "If it weren't for you guys, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead." He then smiled. "Thank you."

Just then, Hotch, Emily, and Sam entered the room, and both Emily and Sam went to the bed and hugged Bobby, who returned the hugs.

"So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm," Sam informed them. "My guess is he's _long gone_ by now."

"He must've bolted shortly after we escaped his clutches in the dream world," Liz remarked.

"He ain't much of a stoner," Bobby corrected and updating them on what he'd found before getting stuck in the dream world and being chased around by his late wife Karen. "Basically, Dr. Gregg didn't consider the psychological damage that Jeremy was sufferin' from, not being able to dream for the last fifteen years."

Reid nodded. "Yes, Dr. Gregg mentioned that in his notes about the progress of those involved in the study." He then pulled out a book, flipped to the correct page and began reading. "'Day 5: the study continues to progress well, and Jeremy has shown amazing progress and is responding well to the dream tea, proving correct my theory that the dream root can be used safely to restore dreaming and sleeping functions to patients'." He then flipped through several pages and read again. "'Day 20: two of my volunteers have reported that they've seen Jeremy lurking around in their dreams and interfering with the dreaming process itself. I do not believe that this is possible, but I promised them that I would look into it personally. Day 35: It's clear that Jeremy is abusing the power of the dream root and has taken to terrorizing the other sleep study members, forcing three of them to leave the study itself for the sake of their own sanity. I've asked him to stop and warned him that if he continued to do this, I would kick him out of the sleep study, too. Day 55: I've been forced to stop my sleep study project because of a horrible discovery. Yesterday I caught Jeremy raiding my personal supply of dream root and I also learned that one of the volunteers is now in the hospital after waking up screaming in the middle of her math class and attempted to jump out of a nearby window. It's clear to me that Jeremy is continuing to cause harm to the other members of the sleep study and that the psychological damage caused by his inability to dream these past fifteen years is more extensive then I first thought, and so I'm cutting Jeremy off and I will be seeking out the proper help he needs for his mental health'." Reid then shut the book. "That's the last entry Dr. Gregg wrote prior to his death."

Everyone exchanged grim looks at this bit of information.

"Being unable to dream is one thing," Emily remarked, "but harming others through their dreams is just wrong; this guy is _clearly_ sadistic."

"And also _highly_ dangerous," Hotch added, frowning. "Bobby, how did he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?"

"He was rooting around in my skull," Bobby said, shrugging. "God knows what he saw in there."

"Yeah. How'd he get in there in the first place?" Morgan asked. "Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA or something?"

The Winchesters all nodded, having been wondering about that, too. "Yeah."

Bobby flushed. "Yeah. Before I knew it was him…he offered me a beer. I drank it," he admitted. "Dumbest frigging thing."

Dean also flushed, having done the same thing. "Oh, I don't know. It wasn't _that_ dumb." And he laughed nervously at the stunned looks he got.

"Dean, you didn't," Sam said, frowning, but it was obvious from Dean's emotions that he had.

"Yes, he _did_ ," Liz groaned, having forgotten about that.

Dean pouted. "I was thirsty."

"That's great," Hotch snapped, "now he can come after either one of you."

"Well, now we just have to find him first," Dean declared.

"We better work fast and coffee up," Bobby agreed. "Because one thing we _cannot_ do is fall asleep."

Just then, Bela poked her head into the room, having gone to the ladies' room earlier. "Hello, if you need any additional help in finding this Jeremy person, I can ask around the spirit world to see if any of the spirits know anything."

"What're you donin' here, Bela?" Bobby asked, surprised to see her in person, and was suspicious, too.

"I'm here to help," Bela answered simply and then sighed when Bobby didn't look convinced. "Listen, the Winchesters needed the dream root in order to go inside _your_ head and pull you out, and I provided the one thing that they need in order to do it."

Before Bobby could react to that, Rossi pointed out that they were running out of time and needed to get cracking. They all agreed and Sam left to _convince_ the doctor into letting Bobby out.

* * *

It was two days later, and _none_ of them were any closer in finding Jeremy. Bela kept talking to the spirits, hoping to find _at least_ one who had a general idea of where the kid would hide, and she even talked to the spirit of Dr. Gregg without any success.

Bobby called in several favors, for _any_ lead that could help them; Penelope was going crazy on her computers, looking for _anything_ that could hint as a good hiding place for the unsub, and the rest of the BAU were out with the Winchesters, searching for clues and leads to follow.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi were driving around, following _every_ lead, no matter how slim, that they found, and kept hitting dead-ends _every time_.

* * *

"I mean…this Jeremy guy's not a frigging ghost," Dean complained, driving the Impala at insane speeds down the road, followed at a safe distance by the feds in one of the SUVs. "Where the _hell_ could he be?"

"Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam asked uneasily. "You seem a little…" and winced when Dean shot him a dark look "caffeinated."

"Thanks for the news flash, Edison," Dean snarled and then his cell rang. He tried to get hold of it, but was a bit hard and he muttered indistinctly until he _finally_ got it out of his pocket. " _Tell me_ you got something."

 _`"Strip club was a bust, huh?"`_ Bobby asked, referring to the credit card charge that Penelope had found.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Bobby sighed, disappointed. _`"That was our last lead."`_

"What the _hell_ , Bobby!" Dean shouted angrily.

 _`"Don't yell at me,_ boy _,"`_ Bobby scolded. ` _"I'm working my ass off here."`_

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Dean apologized, wincing when Liz hit the back of his head. "I'm just…I'm-I'm-I'm tired."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the motel, Bela was using her spirit board and tarot cards to find help from the dead.

"Well, who ain't?" Bobby agreed, fighting back a yawn.

 _`"What's Bela got?"`_ Dean asked. _`"And has Garcia had any additional luck?"`_

Bobby turned to Bela. "What do you got, Bela?" he asked, still wondering _why_ she was really helping them.

"Sorry," Bela told him grimly. "Sometimes the spirit world is in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn't." And then she went back to placing cards on the board to get a new reading.

Hotch sighed and glanced at Penelope, whose fingers were flying across the keyboard. "Anything, Garcia?"

"No," Penelope answered angrily, her eyes flashing behind her glasses. "This jerk has gone off the grid, but I'll find him, I will." _'_ No one _messes with_ my _friends. No one!'_

Bobby sighed, frustrated. "They got nothing."

* * *

"Great!" Dean growled. "Well, I'm just gonna go blow my _freakin'_ brains out now!" He flipped the phone closed and threw it in his lap. He then hit the steering wheel, grunting angrily.

Sam and Liz exchanged grim looks, fearing that their brother was going to eventually snap sooner or later if they didn't find Jeremy soon.

* * *

' _I know how you feel, son,'_ Bobby thought, flipping his phone closed and looked over at Bela, who was still working by the board; it was still bugging him that Bela was being so helpful like this.

He'd first met her five years ago when he had been working a case involving a rather _nasty_ poltergeist in Miami, and Bela had had the nerve to steal the _one thing_ he'd needed to get rid of the blasted thing: a enchanted mother-of-pearl pendent. Bobby had ended up chasing the British woman halfway across town before getting it back and getting rid of the poltergeist.

Now, here was the same British woman apparently helping them, and he was _positive_ that she had her own sinister reasons for doing this. Bobby walked over to her.

"Let me ask you somethin'," he requested, and Bela looked up at him. "What are you doin' helping us?"

Bela smiled a little. "Bobby, I'm surprised you don't remember," she scolded and he squinted his eyes a little, not making the connection. "Flagstaff?"

"Oh. Yeah," Bobby said thoughtfully, turning away so that she wouldn't see his confusion. "Right. Flagstaff." _'What on Earth happen in Flagstaff that involved her?'_

* * *

Back on the road, Dean was fuming and then he suddenly turned the car on a side road, startling his siblings when they conked their heads on the windows, and also surprised the three feds to the point that Morgan was just barely able to make the turn himself. When they got to a clearing in the woods, Dean shut off the engine, just as the SUV pulled up behind them.

"Alright, that's it," Dean declared as Morgan, Emily, and Rossi got out of the SUV to check on them. "I'm done."

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, exchanging a confused look with Liz, who scooted over as the three feds got into the backseat with her.

Dean slid down a bit in his seat, resting his head on the back of it. "Taking myself a long-overdue _nap_."

This statement instantly made his siblings and the three feds protest strongly. "What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you."

Dean nodded, his eyes shut. "That's the idea."

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked, unsure if he was hearing right.

"Come on, man," Dean grumbled, trying to relax, "we can't find him, so let him come to me."

"On his own turf?" Sam asked, surprised. "Where he's basically a god?"

Dean nodded. "I can handle it."

"Not alone, you can't," Liz declared, reached over, and pulled out some of her twin's hair.

"Ow!" Dean yelped, sitting up; he touched his head and glared at his twin. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you," Liz answered simply, pulling out the bag that contained everything need to make the dream tea.

"We're _all_ comin' with you," Emily added, helping to pull out several mugs.

Hearing this alarmed Dean greatly. "No, you're not."

"Why not?" Sam asked, seeing it as a good idea. "At least then it'll be six against one."

Dean couldn't respond for a moment, opening and closing his mouth. "'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head," he finally said, uneasy by what they would find inside his skull.

"Too bad," Rossi told him, and Dean just pouted while they mixed up a cold version of the dream tea, although Liz still considered it to be Polyjucie potion because of needing a piece of the person's body. _'This is_ such _a bad idea.'_

* * *

Later that same night, they were all asleep in the car. Sam woke up first, clearing his throat, _and he cold tell_ instantly _that they were now in the dream world again_ _. "Guys, wake up," he said, reaching in the back to wake up his sister and their three federal friends._

" _We're in the dream world?" Emily asked, unsure since they were still in the car and the woods._

" _It doesn't look like it," Rossi remarked._

" _Trust me," Sam said, "we're in the dream world." He then turned to Dean, who was asleep with his head against the window. "_ _Dean," he said and when their brother didn't even respond, he hit him on his arm and Dean jerked awake._

" _Jeez," Dean groaned. "For the love of God." And he looked around a bit, looking extremely tired. "What are we still doing here?"_

 _Sam rolled his eyes_ _. "We're in the dream world, jerk_ _." Just then, there was the sound of someone moving around in the nearby trees. "There's someone out there_ _."_

 _Exchanging a look, they all got out of the car, Rossi, Morgan, and Emily pulling out their guns in case Jeremy tried to go after them with a baseball bat. Moving toward the front of the car, they all jumped when music started playing, and an area of the clearing lit up._

 _Dean stared surprised, for in the center of the spotlight was Lisa, wearing a beautiful white dress and sandals, and she was sitting_ _on a little blanket with an open picnic basket next to her. He just stared, dumbfounded, and she smiled up at him._

" _Hey. You gonna sit down?" Lisa asked, and he didn't move; she has a glass of red wine in her hand and she reached for another glass in the basket. "Come on. We only have an hour before we have to pick Ben up from baseball," she added, holding the glass for him, giving him another smile._

" _Who's that?" Morgan asked quietly._

" _That's Lisa," Liz answered, and both she and Sam stared at Dean, taking this all in as their brother just stared at her. After a moment, he looked over at his siblings and the three feds, who were bemused by all of this._

" _I've never had this dream before," he lied, turning back, away from them, but he was still aware of them all staring with understanding of what this dream truly meant to him. "Stop looking at me like that."_

" _Sorry."_

" _Dean," Lisa said. "I love you." She smiled and suddenly the entire scene shook and her, the picnic, the light, and the music all disappeared._

 _Dean and the others all looked around surprised and concerned by the sudden end of the scene. "Where'd she go?"_

 _Just then, Sam spotted Jeremy coming out from behind a tree. "Dean, Liz, guys."_

 _As one, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi all turned and raised their guns. "Jeremy Frost, FBI. Hands in the air."_

 _Instead, Jeremy bolted off into the trees with the feds and Sam giving chase. Seconds later, both Dean and Liz ran into the woods_ _. And this would be a_ major _mistake for them all._

 _It didn't take very long for them all to lose sight of each other, despite the fact they'd all had been running in the same direction._

* * *

" _Dammit," Morgan cursed as he walked deeper in the woods, keeping his gun at the ready for_ anything _. For only God knew what Jeremy could possible throw at him, or even_ when _he could pop up with that blasted bat._

 _Morgan carefully made his way through the trees, walking quietly so that Jeremy wouldn't hear him coming; spotting a large boulder just ahead, he edged up to it, and peered around it, seeing nothing but more trees. He stepped past the boulder when he heard something heavy flying through the air, and immediately ducked._

 _CRACK!_

 _Morgan rolled across the ground and rose, his gun out front while Jeremy staggered backward with a pained expression, clutching the broken handle of the bat. "Jeremy Frost,_ drop _the bat and put your hands in the air where I can see them."_

 _Jeremy scowled. "You're a fool if you_ think _I'm gonna do what you say when you're in_ my _world."_

" _Jeremy,_ drop _the bat-" Morgan began when the ground suddenly dropped from underneath him. "Whoa!"_

 _After falling through the air for several hour-long seconds, he grunted when he landed on a hard surface, losing his gun in the process. He lay on his back for several seconds, trying to get his breath back before_ finally _sitting up, and froze when he saw where he was…a place he'd hadn't been in for over a year now._

" _No way."_

 _It was the office of the community center in his neighborhood, where he'd confronted the man responsible for wrecking his life at age 13, and later tried to frame him for the death of another boy._

' _I don't know how Jeremy got inside my head, but I'm getting out of here,' Morgan thought as he turned toward the door – only to find that it was locked. "What the-?"_

" _Goin' somewhere, Derek?" a_ very _familiar voice asked._

 _Morgan froze for a moment and then slowly turned to face a black man in his early forties. "_ _Carl Buford_ _."_

" _Hello, Derek," Carl responded, looking the way he did during that last encounter. "We need to talk."_

" _Really? 'Cause I_ seem _to recall our last talk ending with you being arrested for sexual abusing all those boys, including me, and killin' that one kid with the bonus of_ tryin' _to frame me," Morgan remarked, eying the distance to his gun, which was lying near the window._

" _You won't make it, Derek," Carl told him, moving from behind the desk and stepping in front of the gun. "'Cause we're gonna have that talk whether you like it or not."_

 _Morgan gritted his teeth. 'Great, this is going to end_ so _well.'_

* * *

 _Emily ran through the woods, annoyed that Jeremy had_ somehow _managed to separate them all, and there was also no sign of the unsub himself. 'He's good, I'll give him that,' she thought, and reached a clearing that had a small stream in it. "Dammit."_

 _Sighing, she went to a nearby small boulder and sat down, pausing to catch her breath. 'Okay, so we're now in different parts of the dream world, and until we can find each other, I'll have to wait for either the dream root to wear off or for Sam to pull us all out.'_

 _Emily stood and prepared to continue moving when she heard the crunching of leaves behind her, and she spun around, her gun at the ready to deal with whoever was behind her._

" _Hello, Laura, it's been a_ long _time," said a male voice with an Irish accent._

 _Emily froze, her eyes widening in shock as she started backing away. "No, it_ can't _be… you're-" and she then ran for it, terrified as her past calmly followed her._

* * *

' _Just one more reason why I don't_ like _the woods,' Rossi thought, frustrated that the dream world had made the others disappear, and suspected that Jeremy probably had something to do with it._

 _He figured that if he kept going straight he was bound to either cross paths with one of the others, or even get the drop on Jeremy and get them all out of there without anyone having to get hurt. He was still walking when he became aware of someone or_ something _watching him from the trees._

" _I know that you're there, Jeremy," Rossi said calmly, facing the trees, "come out and turn yourself in, its' over."_

 _There was no answer for several seconds, and then three small figures stepped out of the shadows and he froze, his breath catching in his throat. "No," he whispered, recognizing the three blonde children, "I solved that case…"_

* * *

" _Sam! Liz! Guys!"_

 _Dean ran through the woods, looking for his siblings and his federal friends, wondering how he'd managed to lose them so quickly when they'd all had been running the same direction. He kept running until he realized that the area had changed. "Okay."_

 _Instead of being in the middle of the woods, he was now standing in a large room filled with torches, pillows, silk curtains, and a large table covered with golden plates filled with honey-like food, and gold goblets filled with honey-colored liquid. Recalling where he'd last seen a place like this, he_ knew _that he had to get out of there._

' _There's_ no way _that I'm dealin' with them without Liz and her spear,' Dean thought and turned to go, only to find his way blocked by a_ beautiful _blonde-haired woman, who had silvery highlights, blue eyes, and was wearing a sleeveless white dress, a silver necklace with a off-white stone in the center, and she was also barefooted. "Oh boy."_

" _Hello, handsome," the woman said, smiling sweetly as she moved toward him, and he found that his feet were refusing to move. "Look_ deep _into my eyes," she commanded softly. She was now looking straight into his green eyes, and gently stroke his face with one glowing hand as her pendent also began glowing._

' _Not aga-' Dean thought before his mind went completely blank and he lost himself into the Menae's eyes, falling under her spell._

* * *

 _Sam wasn't aware that the others had disappeared until he reached a clearing and stopped running; panting he looked around, but he couldn't sense anyone. Not good._

" _Dean? Liz?" he called out, worried. "Morgan, Emily? Rossi? Dammit! Guys?!"_

* * *

' _When I find this jerk, I'm gonna_ wring _his neck,' Liz thought sourly, walking through the woods, looking for her brothers and her friends. Unlike her last three times into the dream world, this was first time that she'd been deliberately separated from anyone that didn't involve being possessed by a demon._

 _She only stopped walking when she saw a drop off just a few feet away. "Okay, I'm_ not _going that way." And she turned to go back – almost getting hit in the face with a baseball bat. "Whoa!"_

 _Liz ducked and aimed a kick at Jeremy's legs, knocking him onto his back. She went after the bat, only to have him kick her in the stomach. Liz grunted and staggered backward, winded and startled by the attack. When Jeremy jumped up and came after her again, she once again dodged the attack and grabbed the bat._

 _They struggled over the bat for several seconds before Jeremy shoved her backward, and the next thing she knew, she was tumbling down the drop off, and she landed face-first into the mud below; groaning, she forced herself up and froze when she saw that she was in a hallway lined with tree-print wallpaper._

" _Okay." Liz gingerly got up and turned to climb back up the hill, only to walk into a wall face-first. "Ow." She grimaced upon realizing that she was stuck in a hallway similar to the one in the motel, and it was lined with doors. Seeing no other way out, she turned and started down the hallway._

 _After walking a bit, the door directly ahead of her suddenly swung open on its' own before she could even touch the doorknob. 'Okay,_ that _can't be a good sign.' Feeling uneasy, she entered the room and was spooked with how it looked like their motel rooms. Directly across from her was the desk, and there was someone sitting at it, turning the lamp on and off._

" _Hello?" Liz asked cautiously to the female figure._

 _The woman kept_ _clicking the on and off button for the lamp on the desk, keeping her back to her. After a few more clicks of the light, the woman left it on, stood up and turned around, and Liz stared in shock_ _._

 _She was facing herself._

* * *

A/N: You didn't expect this to happen to Liz, did you? R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: THE DARK SIDE

Supernatural: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm posting this tonight instead of tomorrow since I'll be out most of the day tomorrow doing training at one of my jobs, and I'm not sure what time I'll be back home. Anyhow, I hope you all let me know what you think of my story, and this is the second-to-last chapter, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: THE DARK SIDE**

" _Shall_ _not the day of the Lord_ _be_ _darkness, and not light? Even very dark, and no brightness in it_ _?"_

 _Amos 5:20_

" _Hello, Liz," said the other Liz, who seemed darker somehow, "I've been waiting a_ very _long time for you to show up_ _."_

" _I'll take your word for it," Liz said uncertainly. "Um, I wasn't expecting to find something like this in Dean's dreams."_

" _Well, that's because you're no longer in Dean's mind," the other Liz told her, with an eerie smile. "We're in your mind now."_

 _Liz frowned. "That's impossible," she protested, slowly backing toward the door. "That dream tea had Dean's hair in it, not my."_

" _Oh, it isn't impossible," her evil twin corrected, leaning against the desk with her arms folded. "What you don't understand is that every living creature on the planet is connected to the dream world. From the smallest sea creature to the biggest land animal, and so the dream world is constantly changing and it's quite easy to step from the dream of one person and into the dream of someone else, which is what Jeremy will eventually do given enough time and practice."_

" _So, what you're sayin' is that when I fell down that drop-off, I landed inside my part of the dream world," Liz said slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Okay, well, nice talkin' with myself, but I've got to go and kick Jeremy's butt before he kills anyone else." And she turned to go, only to have the door slam shut and lock itself before she can even taken a step._

" _You're not goin' anywhere," Other-Liz told her, standing up and took a step forward as Liz turned to face her, and she stepped away from her evil twin, resulting in them circling each other. "'Cause it's high time that we have a talk, Liz."_

 _Liz didn't like the sound of that. "Seriously? You're wantin' to act out_ _the_ Superman III _junkyard scene_ _? I_ so _don't have time to argue with myself right now."_

" _You don't really have a choice right now," Other-Liz said seriously as they stopped and faced each other. "Joke all you want, but_ _you can't lie to me. I know the truth_ _. I know that you still have the nightmares of spending that month possessed by the_ very _demon that killed our mom, and they'll_ never _leave, no matter how many demons you either send back to hell or kill with the Colt. You're scared that your brothers will fall apart when you end up in hell, and there's_ nothin' _that you can do about it."_

" _That's where you're wrong," Liz countered. "When I find Lilith, and I gank her, I won't have to worry about going to hell now or_ ever _. There, we've talk, now let me out."_

 _Other-Liz shook her head. "Sorry, it doesn't work like that," she stated, holding up a familiar saw-off gun. "There's still_ a lot _to talk about, sweetie."_

* * *

 _Morgan was more bored then scared as he listened to Carl prattle on about all the good he'd done for the kids in the neighborhood, about his involvement in Morgan getting a scholarship into a good college, and a whole lot of other stuff, completely unaware of him moving around the office and toward his gun._

" _I've been like a_ father _to you, Derek," Carl stated, "and how do you repay me? You send me to_ jail _? Risk the very_ neighborhood _itself?"_

" _No, I saw_ to it _that you went to jail so that you wouldn't do to the other boys in the neighborhood that you did to me and_ so many _others," Morgan corrected. "A_ real _father doesn't molest the_ very _kids he's tryin' to protect. He_ doesn't _have sexual relations with them for_ any _reason. You had a_ negative _impact on my life, Carl, and I'm among a small percentage that_ actually _overcame something like that. I_ broke _the cycle and moved on with life. You might've taught me how to play sports, but I got_ myself _into the FBI on my own merits,_ not _yours."_

 _Carl was about to protest when Morgan launched himself forward and knocked him to the floor, and punched him several times in the face; breathing hard, he grabbed his gun, shot out the nearby window, and then jumped through it, finding himself back in the woods._

" _Nice try, bastard," Morgan muttered, "but I made my peace with that nightmare already, and you're just gonna have to try harder." Checking his gun, he ran into the trees, determined to find and save his friends from whatever nightmare Jeremy had clearly trapped them in._

* * *

" _Please stop running, Laura," the Irish voice requested, "I just want to talk."_

' _Like_ hell _you do,' Emily thought as she continued running, tripping over roots, swatting away branches, and was silently crying in fear as the voice continued to follow her, no matter_ where _she turned. "Go away! You're not real!" she then screamed when she fell down an incline and slammed onto the dirt ground hard, nearly losing her gun in the process._

" _Oh God," Emily moaned, forcing herself to get up and started running again, limping this time, "oh God." She screamed a second time when a dark figure suddenly appeared and grabbed her. "No! Let me go! Let me-"_

" _Prentiss!" Morgan snapped, barely avoiding getting kicked by the hysterical woman. "It's me, Morgan! Emily, it's Morgan!"_

 _Emily stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, and then she collapsed into his arms, crying hysterically. "Morgan! Oh God!"_

 _Morgan held her close, letting her tears soak his jacket. "Shh, it's okay, Emily, it's okay, I'm here."_

 _After about a minute, Emily managed to pull herself to together and quickly glanced up the incline, relieved to see that there was_ no sign _of the owner of the Irish voice. "He's gone…"_

" _Who's gone?" Morgan asked, wondering what sort of nightmare could have her so scared; as far as he knew,_ nothing _really scared Emily, except when those she cared about were in danger._

" _Doesn't matter," Emily answered, wiping away the remaining tears. "Let's just find the others and get the_ hell _out of this place."_

" _I second that," Morgan agreed, having had enough of the dream world, too. "Come on." And he lead the way away from the incline, unaware of a dark figure that was standing near the top, watching them._

" _One day, Laura, we will meet in the real world again."_

* * *

" _No, please…don't look at me like that," Rossi pleaded, backing a way from the children, who were walking toward him with pleading and accusing eyes. "I caught the man responsible for killing your parents, and he's in jail. You_ know _this!" he then tripped and fell on his back. Grunting, he sat up, and gasped in horror, for the three kids were now completely covered in blood. "No…no!"_

" _Rossi!"_

 _Just then, Morgan and Emily came out of the trees and, without even pausing or breaking stride, they both walked_ straight _through the children, making them disappear, and went to their friend's side._

" _Rossi, snap out of it," Morgan ordered as he and Emily pulled the older man to his feet. "Come on, man, it's just Jeremy tryin' to mess you're your head. They're gone."_

" _Oh God," Rossi gasped, doing his best to calm down, shaken by the experience. "That – that_ wasn't _a pleasant experience."_

" _Trust us, we know," Morgan agreed grimly. "Right now, we need to find the others and get the hell out of here."_

 _Rossi nodded, gulping. "Agreed, but how-?"_

 _Morgan shrugged. "Guy's been practicin' and it must be easy to step into the minds of other people while in the dream world."_

 _Agreeing with that theory, they headed back into the woods, now searching for the Winchesters._

* * *

 _The Menae continued smiling and stroking Dean's face as his eyes glazed over, falling into a deep trance. "Very good, now come with me." She then took his hand and guided him to the nearest pile of pillows; she got him to lie down on them, and she curled up next to him._

" _Now," she said softly, gently brushing her hand over his eyelids, making them grow heavy, "close your eyes and go to sleep." She did this two more times until Dean slipped into a deep sleep; pleased, she then placed her glowing hand over his eyelids. "Sleep, sleep deeply and peacefully. A deep peaceful sleep filled with wonderful dreams, no pain, and no suffering. Sleep…" she continued chanting as he began the descent into an eternal sleep, and his life force began flowing into her pendant._

* * *

 _Sam returned to the clearing that they'd left the cars in, seeing how it'd been their entrance point to the dream world, and he figured that he would be able to sense them better, too. He'd just barely reached the Impala when Jeremy suddenly popped up with an hard, evil look._

 _He barely had a chance to react when the guy hit him_ _hard in his stomach with the tip of the bat. Winded by the surprise attack, Sam collapsed onto the ground, gasping, and then began scooting across the ground backward, trying to get some distance between him and his attacker, who was advancing_ _._

" _You're a psycho," he grunted._

 _Jeremy shook his head_ _. "_ _You're wrong."_

 _Sam didn't believe that for a second_ _. "_ _Yeah? Tell that to Dr. Gregg," he countered._

" _The doc? No, no," Jeremy protested with obvious guilt. "The doc's the one that got me hooked on this stuff and then he took it away." He then leaned on the Impala, cradling the bat, and looked down, wistfully. "But I needed it, and he wouldn't let me have it_ _."_

" _That probably had to do with the fact that you were terrorizing the other members of the sleep study," Sam pointed out, hoping to distract the younger man long enough for him to recover. "You were_ invading _their dreams to the point that two dropped out, and the third almost killed herself. Plus, you were_ stealin' _from Dr. Gregg's personal supply."_

 _Jeremy flushed and looked away, clearly he_ was _feeling guilty for his actions when it came to both Dr. Gregg and the other members of the sleep study. "It_ was _wrong to sneak into their dreams, and I regret killing the doc. But in the end, I_ _can dream again," he added with delight. "You know what that's like, not being able to dream? You never rest, not really. It's like being awake for 15 years."_

" _And let me guess," Sam said sarcastically. "That makes you go crazy?"_

 _Scowling, Jeremy leaned down towards him, holding the bat out at him. "I just wanna be left alone," he stated. "I just wanna dream."_

 _Sam sat up, scowling. "Sorry. Can't do that."_

" _That's the wrong answer," Jeremy said coldly, and the next thing that Sam knew, he was suddenly pulled flat against the ground. When he saw what was pinning him, he began to breathe heavily, his hands and feet tied to railroad spikes, making it impossible for him to move. "I'm getting better and better at this," he added softly, running one hand over the bat. "Stronger and stronger all the time." He then looked down at him. "But you, your brother, your sister, and your federal friends? You're not waking up. Not this time. I'm not gonna let you."_

 _Sam glared up at him, struggling to free himself from the ropes_ _. "Harm_ any _of them, and I'll just show you what_ I _can do in this world."_

" _I've_ already _locked them all in their worse nightmares," Jeremy pointed out, "and it won't be long until they're all dead. But, I'm gonna take my time with you before I go after your remaining friends."_

 _Sam kept glaring at him, wondering how he was going to get out of this one._

* * *

" _You're_ so _scared about goin' to hell, it's all that you can think about," Other-Liz taunted as they circled each other again, this time with her against the desk. "It's scares you that when you end up down there, you'll eventually turn into a demon…maybe you'll still remember what it's like to be human, just like Ruby, or maybe you'll forget and just become a cold-bloody killer instead. Talk_ _about low self-esteem." She then chuckled. "Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now is it?"_

" _Wake up, Liz," Liz muttered to herself, having had enough of arguing with herself. "Come on, wake up."_

 _Other-Liz grinned. "I mean, after all, you've got_ nothing _outside of your brothers, and not even a snowball's chance in becoming a_ real _federal agent with the FBI and the BAU_ _."_

" _That's not true," Liz protested._

 _Now Other-Liz was skeptical. "_ _No? What are the things that you_ want _?" she asked_ _._ _"What are the things that you_ dream _?"_

" _What I want and what I dream are pretty obvious," Liz stated. "I_ want _and I_ dream _about havin' a_ normal life _. That's_ always _been my dream, and it'll_ always _be my dream, and I_ want _to live my life to the fullest with my brothers, too."_

 _The Other-Liz laughed rudely, scoffing at the answer. "Those aren't_ dreams _, they're just_ wistful thoughts _that float around your head 'cause you've been trained only to look after your little brother, and had_ no help _when you began developin' all of those female things. I bet you can still hear your father's voice in your head," she added, tapping the side of her own head with the saw-off. "'_ _Watch out for Sammy. Look out for your little brother, girl_ _!' I bet you can still hear it clear as a bell."_

 _Liz scowled. "Just shut up, that_ isn't _true and you know it."_

" _Oh, but it_ is _true," Other-Liz corrected, lowering the gun and walked toward her. "Think about it,_ _all he ever did was_ train _you,_ boss _you around, just like with Dean," she spat, now standing face to face. "But Sam…Sam he_ doted _on. Sam, he_ loved _."_

" _I mean it," Liz warned, breathing hard. "I'm getting angry."_

" _Dad knew who you_ really _were," Other-Liz continued ruthlessly. "A good soldier and_ nothing _else. Daddy's blunt little instrument,_ just like Dean _." She took a breath, her eyes wide with anger. "Your own father_ didn't _care whether you lived or died. Why should you?"_

 _This was too much for Liz. "Shut up you bitch!" she screamed and pushed her evil twin hard, and she hit the wall above the desk, landing on it. "My father was an obsessed bastard!" Other-Liz tried to get up and she kicked her down on the desk again. She grabbed the gun, held the weapon as a bat, and hit her evil twin once and then pinned her to the wall with it. "_ All _that crap he dumped on me and Dean, about protecting Sam. That was_ his crap _. He's the one who_ couldn't _protect his family. He-"_

 _Liz stepped back and swung the gun again, hitting Other-Liz twice across the face. "He's the one who let_ mom die _." She pinned her evil twin again. "_ He _wasn't there for Sam. Dean and I_ always _were! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me and neither does Dean." She backed away from Other-Liz. "And I_ don't _deserve to go to_ hell _!"_

 _Screaming in rage, she shot her evil twin twice in the chest. Breathing hard, she lowered the gun and stared at Other-Liz, who was now dead. There was blood-spatter on her face and her eyes were closed_ _._

* * *

 _Morgan, Emily, and Rossi continued running through the woods, looking for some clue as to where Dean, Liz, and Sam were when they reached a clearing, Morgan held up his hand and they stopped._

" _You hear that?" he asked, and they all listened until both Emily and Rossi heard a faint chanting in the distance._

" _Yeah, sounds like chanting or something," Rossi answered, frowning and looked around. "Coming from over there," he added, pointing to a nearby clearing._

 _Exchanging looks, they hurried toward the clearing and found a flower shop of all things sitting in the center of it. Voth Rossi and Morgan were bewildered by the sight while Emily recognized it instantly._

" _I've see this place before," she said. "It's the flower shop that the Menae were using last year."_

 _Morgan frowned. "You mean the same Menae that was stealing life force from kids?"_

 _Emily nodded. "Yeah, the Menae kidnapped Dean and Liz from the motel and I found them all in a hidden room located_ directly _under the flower shop."_

" _Well, the chanting_ is _coming from the shop, so maybe that's where we should look," Rossi suggested, and both Morgan and Emily agreed. Keeping their guns at the ready, they went to the doors that led to the basement, and opened them._

* * *

 _In the basement, Emily led the way to the far dirt wall, located the hidden door and, with help from Rossi and Morgan, managed to shove it open, revealing a hidden tunnel. Exchanging a look, they got out their flashlights and began walking down it, following the chanting._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Jeremy was busy_ _hitting Sam repeatedly on his legs and knees, both with the bat and with his feet. Sam grunted through the assault, not able to move, but during all of this, he was mentally reaching out into the dream world, searching for his siblings, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi, and he was also looking for something else, too_ _._

* * *

In the real world, Bobby was drinking some coffee when Penelope let out a cheer, startling him so much that he also split his drink onto his shirt, and they gathered around her and her computers.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Well, since I haven't been having _any_ luck in finding Jeremy, I decided to look into his dad instead," Penelope told them, pulling up an address. "Turns out that he owned a factory located not far from the university, and since it's abandoned, it looks to be the _perfect_ place for Jeremy to hide in and do his dream stuff without being disturbed."

Hotch smiled and planted a kiss on Penelope's head. "Garcia, you're wonderful. Bobby, come with me. Reid, JJ, stay here with them, and called the others to let them know."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _Back in the dream world, Liz cautiously approached her evil twin, who was still slumped on the desk. Suddenly Other-Liz's_ _eyes snapped open and they were completely black, just like a demon_ _. Liz's eyes widened at this and backed up, terrified as the Other-Liz sat up, glaring at her._

" _You_ can't _escape me, Liz," she snarled angrily. "You're gonna die. And this…_ this _is what you're gonna become_ _." And then she grabbed Liz by the throat, squeezing._

* * *

 _Reaching the end of the tunnel, the trio entered the large room, and Emily gasped when she saw the Menae curled up on a pile of pillows next to Dean, who was sleeping next to her. "Dean!"_

 _The Menae was suddenly standing, her blue eyes flashing with warning. "Leave now, and I won't harm_ any _of you."_

" _We aren't leavin' without our friend," Morgan declared, their guns pointed directly at her. "So, release Dean from your spell,_ now _."_

 _The Menae snarled as her pendent began shining brightly. "You_ dare _threaten me, you a_ pathetic _mortal? Fine, then you_ all _shall join your friend in-" and then shrieked when Emily's bullet destroyed her pendent with a blinding flash of light._

 _Morgan and Rossi both blinked away the spots while Emily ran over to Dean, who'd woken up with a gasp, freed of the spell once again._

" _Dean, you all right?"_

 _Dean stared around wildly at the empty room for a moment, and then nodded, breathing hard. "Um, yeah, I – I_ think _so. Wha- where?"_

" _Doesn't matter," Rossi told him, "let's get out of here,_ please _."_

" _I second that," Morgan agreed, and they quickly left to look for Liz and Sam._

* * *

 _Pausing in the beating, Jeremy was_ _now standing over Sam, the bat hovering above his chest. "You can't stop me," he declared. "There's_ nothing _I can't do in here."_

" _Because of the Dream Root," Sam guessed, panting; a few seconds ago, he'd found what he needed for his plan to work._

 _Jeremy nodded_ _. "_ _That's right."_

" _Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something," Sam announced calmly._

" _What's that?" Jeremy asked, preparing to slam the bat into his head_ _._

 _Sam looked up at him and smiled_ _. "Unlike you, I don't_ need _dream root to control this world."_

 _Jeremy stared at him, confused when a voice called out, one that he recognized instantly._

" _Jeremy!"_

 _Feeling a chill going down his spine, Jeremy turned around and he froze when he saw his father, Henry, standing at the edge of the woods._

" _Jeremy!"_

" _No," Jeremy whispered, terrified. "No." Henry started walking towards him. "Dad?"_

" _You_ answer _me when I'm talking to you, boy," Henry growled._

 _Terrified, Jeremy backed away, and he no longer had the bat in his hands. "No."_

 _Suddenly Sam stood up and hit Jeremy across his face with the bat_ _._

* * *

Back in the real world, Bobby and Hotch entered the factory with their guns and flashlights out in front of them. They'd only been searching a few minutes when they heard a terrified gasp from a nearby room. They entered and found Jeremy lying on a cot, and he was gasping for air.

"Jeremy? Jeremy Frost?" Hotch asked, exchanging a look with Bobby, who was looking just as confused.

* * *

 _Back in the dream world, Other-Liz was still strangling Liz, who was on the verge of blacking out._

 _Sam hit Jeremy with the bat a second time, using_ all _of his super strength._

* * *

In the waking world, Jeremy turned over on the cot, a clear reaction to the hit, and he began to shake and gasp in his bed, oblivious to Bobby and Hotch standing over him, and then he died.

* * *

 _In the dream world, Sam dropped the bat, breathing hard, and then he snapped his fingers, having had enough of the dream world._

* * *

 _Dean, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi were running through the woods toward the clearing, having heard the shouting, when there was a blinding flash of light._

* * *

 _Liz was clutching at her evil twin's hand, trying to break free when there was a blinding flash of light._

* * *

As one, the Winchesters and the three feds all woke up, gasping; mere moments later, Liz scrambled for the door handle, a panic expression on her face, forced the door open, and fell out, surprising them.

"Liz?"

"Lizzy?"

Both Dean and Sam got out and knelt next to their sister, who was now on her hands and knees, gagging and retching into the grass. Emily and Rossi also got out, and Morgan followed when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Morgan."

 _`"Where have you been?"`_ JJ asked. _`"I've been trying to call you guys for the past hour."`_

"Sorry," Morgan apologized, glancing at the Winchesters, "we've been busy. You got something?"

 _`"Yeah, Garcia found a factory that was owned by Jeremy's father,"`_ JJ informed him. _`"Bobby and Hotch left to see if he's there."`_

"Trust me," Morgan said seriously, "I'm _certain_ that they'll find him there…whether they'll find him alive is debatable."

 _`"What do you mean?"`_ JJ asked.

Morgan sighed. "I'll explain it better when we get back to the motel, it's a _long_ story." He then closed his phone and moved around the car, where he found Sam holding Liz, who was openly crying. Clearly whatever she'd encountered in the dream world had scared her, badly.

"I don't want to go to hell," Liz cried, clinging to her brother's jacket. "I _don't_ want to go to hell."

"You won't go to hell, Liz," Sam told her, "I _promise_ that you won't go into the pit." And he meant it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy the twists I threw into this one. ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: ROBBED!

Supernatural: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks! I really do hope that you've been enjoying the story and prepare for even more twists in the next story to come. FYI, since _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_ is coming out this weekend, I'll be busy at work, and so I might be a bit late with the next story if it does get as busy as I think it will be since this is the first of the major summer movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: ROBBED!**

" _Rob not the poor, because he_ _is_ _poor: neither oppress the afflicted in the gate_ _."_

 _Proverbs 22:22_

After taking care of the legal matters involving the case and Jeremy's corpse, the Winchesters, Bobby, and the BAU remained at the motel a few days longer to recover, and they mainly did this for Liz's sake since she'd had the worse experience in the dream world after confronting the darker parts of herself and almost being strangled by said dark parts didn't really help matters.

Of course Dean pointed out, that it was better then being used as a punching bag by Jeremy and his baseball bat, earning a scowl from Sam, who promptly dumped a glass full of ice water on his brother's head in response since he was going to be nursing some _really_ sore ribs and bruised legs for a while.

* * *

"What was it like in the dream world?" Penelope asked Sam as they and Bobby returned from doing some shopping, which had involved Bobby going into a jewelry store for some reason that he wouldn't talk about, but had had a smug expression on his face while slipping something into his pocket.

Sam chuckled. "Let's just say I won't be able to look at the _Matrix_ movies the same way again. To be honest, it's pretty cool when someone isn't tryin' to bash your head in."

"I believe it."

Bobby chuckled as they walked down the hallway. "So you did a little dream-weaving of your own in here, huh?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Jeremy might've had that dream root to boost him along, but I still had my dream ability that I developed when dealin' with Freddy Krueger, and I figured since this jerk was tryin' to use our nightmares against us, it only seemed to give a taste of his own medicine by poking around _his_ head and findin' his dad."

"I sort of feel sorry for Jeremy," Penelope said wistfully and noted their surprised expressions. "Think about it, his dad took away his ability to dream by using a stupid baseball bat on his head, and then he has to spend the next fifteen years being unable to dream and properly rest. So, Dr. Gregg's research was spot on about being able to help people with sleeping disorders with the dream root, he just should've considered the seriousness of the psychological damage that can develop."

"Yeah, Jeremy _did_ have a rotten life," Bobby agreed while unlocking the door and entered the room beyond. To their surprise, the others were looking worried…and there was someone missing.

"Is something wrong?" Penelope asked, concerned. "And where's Bela?"

"We don't know," Dean admitted, having been trying to call the British woman on his cell. "She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone."

"She must've taken off or something," Sam suggested.

Dean didn't look convinced. "Just like that? It's a little weird."

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place," Bobby remarked.

This surprised them all. "We thought you saved her life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked, confused.

"The thing in Flagstaff," Liz suggested as a reminder.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet," he explained. "I gave her a good deal, that's all, nothin' else."

This left both the Winchesters and the BAU confused. If that was the only thing that happened in Flagstaff, then why did Bela claim that her life had been saved?

"But she wasn't lyin' when she told us," Sam said, frowning. "Well, then why did s-?

Bobby frowned, but for a different reason. "You guys better check your pockets."

Both Sam and Dean started to reach for their pockets, but Liz headed straight for the wall safe, suspecting that he didn't mean their literal pockets. The others watched as she opened the safe, and let out a curse before stepping aside…the jar containing the remaining dream root was still there, but the-

"The Colt," Sam realized while Liz slammed the safe shut. "Bela stole the Colt."

"Damn it, boys!" Bobby cursed.

"I'm gonna kill her," Liz vowed angrily. "I'm gonna _kill_ her."

"Pack you crap," Dean ordered, walking over to his bag on the couch.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Where are we going?"

Dean turned to them, his expression cold. "We're gonna go hunt the bitch down," he told them. "We're gonna hunt that British bitch down and get the Colt back. _No one_ is goin' to hell on my watch."

"And we'll help," Hotch added. "As of this moment, Bela Talbot is an unsub, and we'll profile her as one, and catch the same way we catch _all_ unsubs. We'll help get the Colt back," he promised, and his team agreed. "But before we do that, we have info about Lilith to share with you."

"What sort of info?" Liz asked.

"According to the research I've been doing since your visit with Father West, Lilith looks to be the _very first_ demon," Reid informed them. "According to Jewish mythology, it was believed that _she_ was the first wife of Adam and not Eve, and when she refused to submit to Adam, wanting instead to have equality, be on the same level as Adam himself, God threw her out of Eden. According to other myths, the devil twisted her soul to the point that she became the first ever demon, which would kidnap or kill newborn babies and even sleep with men in order to give birth to demon sons."

The Winchesters and Bobby exchanged grim looks. "In other words, she's an _extremely_ powerful demon." And if that wasn't a good reason to get back the Colt, then freeing Liz from her contract was.

* * *

A short while later, the BAU headed back to the airport, while Bobby drove back to his place to update Ellen and Jo about the situation while calling on other hunters he knew to keep an eye and a ear out for Bela. The Winchesters loaded up the Impala with their bags and gear, and all three were fuming at being tricked by Bela…again.

"Hey, Sam, Liz," Dean said, shoving his bag into the trunk. "I was wondering. When you guys were in my head, what did you see?"

Sam shrugged. "Uh, just Jeremy," he admitted. "He kept me separated from you. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess."

Liz scoffed. "Yeah, somehow locked us all in our worst nightmares, and then take a baseball bat to you."

Dean chuckled. "I have to agree, that's pretty pathetic for someone like Jeremy."

"Of course, an run-in with one of the Menae would _hardly_ be _your_ worse nightmare, Dean," Sam said slyly, making him flush.

"Shut up."

Both Sam and Liz laughed while Dean walked away, grumbling about how he had insane siblings. They all got into the car, and drove off, determined to find Bela while they still had time left on the clock.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bela stood at a remote crossroad, clutching the Colt in one hand, and was facing a young Hispanic man with black hair, green eyes that'd flashed red earlier, and was dressed in a nice business suit, and this _particular_ crossroad demon was being stubborn.

"What do you mean you won't release me from my contract?" Bela asked with a hint of panic in her voice. It was just last year that she'd realized that her contract was about to end, and she'd been trying to find a way to get out of her deal ever since. "Are you saying that you can't or that you won't?"

"Both actually," the crossroad demon admitted. "You see, normally it's the demon that you made the deal with who can release you, or the demon that all crossroad demons answer to, but this is one of those times when you have to talk to the new leader of hell about getting out of your deal."

Bela felt her heart sink, tightening her grip on the old gun. "And who is the current leader?" she asked. When she first made the deal, she'd just been fourteen years old and she'd done it in order to save her own life from the very people who were suppose to protect her, love her, and raise her. At that time, ten years seemed liked nothing to worry about, but now she knew better.

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard the Winchesters, Bobby, and even the BAU talk about a certain female demon," the crossroad demon said causally.

Bela thought about that, having heard the name Lilith a few times. "You mean someone named Lilith?"

"Smart girl," said the crossroad demon, smirking. "If you want to get out of your deal before your time is up, you'll have to go out west to find her, and I'm sure she'll be _very_ interested in the Colt," he added, and smirked at her surprise expression. "Trust me, _every_ demon in the whole world knows about that gun, especially since the former king of hell, Azazel, was killed with the last of the original bullets thanks to Elizabeth Winchester."

Bela swallowed. "Wh-why would Lilith hold my contract?" she asked uneasily.

The crossroad demon smiled. "Let's just say that the _important_ contracts are _always_ held by the leader, and that includes your contract _and_ Elizabeth Winchester's contract, too," he explained, enjoying Bela's shocked expression. "Oh _yes,_ Elizabeth made a deal to bring her brother Sammy back from the dead and also to ensure that _Dean_ didn't make the deal since Azazel wanted him in hell. So I'm sure that you can imagine just _how angry_ the Winchesters will be when they find out that you took the Colt, and I'm sure that they will stop at _nothing_ to get it back before Elizabeth's time is up."

' _No wonder they were_ so _determined to get that rabbit's foot back,'_ Bela realized. "Okay, if talking with Lilith is the only way I can get out of my deal, then I'll do it," she declared. "Now where in the west is she currently?"

The crossroad demon smiled, told her, and then disappeared. Shaken by all that she'd learned, Bela returned to her car, placed the Colt on the seat next to her, and then broke down crying for the first time in ten years. "Oh God, why me? _Why me_?"

* * *

A/N: Although I was furious with Bela for stealing the Colt, but when I learned why she'd made a deal with a Crossroad Demon when she was a teenager, I just feel sorry for her instead. R&R everyone!


End file.
